aceptanos a las dos
by Goten Trunks5
Summary: Chichi deja a sus dos hijo y a Goku ... pasa unos años y se vuelven a encontrar en el torneo donde aparece Ubb y de a partir de ahí aparece un enemigo nuevo GxCh
1. Chapter 1

Hola a todos aquí os traigo otra historia de mi pareja preferida espero que os guste, habrá enemigos, celos, decepción un poco de todo ... perdonarme las faltas se que siempre lo pongo es que suelo hacer muchas faltas de ortografía y mira que dentro de unos meses seré maestra ... os dejo con el primer capítulo

Los personajes pertenecen Akira Toriyama

Capitulo 1

Había pasado casi un año de la batalla contra el monstruo Buu, y la Tierra estaba en paz, en una casa en las montañas del Monte Paoz vivía una singular familia la del guerrero saiyan mas poderoso de todos los tiempos, él como de costumbre desde que había vuelto a la vida pasaba todo el tiempo entrenando con sus amigos o con sus hijos, pero su esposa esta situación cada día la ponía mas triste ya que no pasaba nada de tiempo con su querido esposo, a veces se preguntaba si sola la quería para hacerle la comida y los caceres de la casa, día por la noche Goku llegó tarde de su entrenamiento y después de cenar se dirigió a descansar pero antes se tomó una ducha para relajarse, en ese tiempo su esposa Chichi subió a su cuarto para también dormir, una vez que se cambió de ropa se metió en la cama y en ese momento Goku salió de la ducha y se tumbó en la cama para dormir

-Goku-dijo Chichi-tenemos que hablar de algo importante -el saiyan tenía los ojos cerrados pero estaba despierto

-no puede esperar para otro momento

-es que cuando sepas lo que te tengo que decir puede ser que sea una sorpresa para ti … y quiero que tú seas el primero

-por favor Chichi estoy muy cansado, me lo puedes decir mañana-Chichi suspiró

-si-dijo sin ganas Chichi y cerró los ojos para dormir y Goku la abrazó por la cintura

-buenas noches, princesa

-buenas noches bebe -respondió la mujer y los dos se durmieron, el día llegó rápido y Chichi fue la primera en levantarse ya que tenía que hacer el desayuno para sus tres saiyan y después marcharse a la ciudad al médico, los dos hombres y el niño de la casa se levantaron y después de asearse se dirigieron a la cocina para desayunar, los tres se sorprendieron a no ver a la única mujer de la casa

-papi-dijo el pequeño Goten -donde esta mama?

-pues …

-ayer dijo que hoy debía ir a la ciudad hacer una cosa-se adelantó Gohan

-es verdad-dijo Goku

-papa-dijo Goten feliz empezando a desayunar y su padre y hermano hizo lo mismo-hoy si lograré derrotarte

-no creas que se te será fácil -contestó Goku

-entre tú y yo Goten lograremos derrotar a papa-dijo Gohan

-que bien-dijo Goten-por que ayer no era justo que los dos luchasteis en contra mía

-si-dijo Gohan-pero la otra vez vosotros dos fue en contra mía … ah papa … -Goku miró a su hijo mayor-en los siguientes días no podré entrenar con vosotros

-por que-dijo Goku

-por que tengo exámenes y debo estudiar y llegaré a casa un poco tarde-dijo Gohan

-por mi no ha problema-dijo Goku, y los tres mientras hablaban acabaron de desayunar limpiaron los platos para que Chichi no se enfadaran y los tres se fueron a entrenar, llegó la hora de comer y Goku y sus hijos fueron para su casa para llenar sus estómagos y volver a entrenar como hacían todos los días

-tengo un hambre-dijo Gohan

-yo también tengo hambre-dijo Goku, Chichi al escuchar las voces de su marido e hijo mayor se dispuso a salir de la casa para darles la bienvenida

-menos mal que no somos niñas-dijo Goten y su hermano y padre le miraron sin entender a que venía eso y el niño siguió hablando y Chichi también escuchó -es que las niñas son débiles y estorban, ya que cuando voy a la casa de Trunks y nos vamos a dar una vuelta a la ciudad las niñas nos molestan y también tienen miedote todo

-la verdad es que tienes razón Goten -dijo Goku -pero la única que no es a si es 18

-tienes razón papa-dijo Goten con una sonrisa, Chichi al escuchar esto de Goku y de su hijo se entristeció y después suspiro y se adentró a la cocina, Gohan, Goku y Goten entraron a la casa y fueron a la cocina para después sentarse y empezar a comer, los dos adultos notaron algo extraño en Chichi

-mama, te ocurre algo?-dijo Gohan

-no-dijo Chichi

-mama-continuó Gohan-a partir de mañana llegaré algo tarde-la mujer no dejó de mirar su plato de comida-ya que empiezo los exámenes y me quedaré con Videl a estudiar

-se ve que Videl no te estorba-susurró Chichi y Gohan y Goku siguieron mirándola sin entender, la mujer al darse cuenta que habló en voz alta prosiguió-olvídalo Gohan, por mi está bien que estudies con Videl-la mujer se levantó y empezó a caminar hacia las escaleras-estoy un poco canda, voy a descansar -y desapareció por las escaleras, y Goku y Gohan se miraron sin entender y es cuando escucharon a Goten hablar

-ya acabé-dijo el niño feliz-pues si papa, 18 es muy fuerte-los dos adultos miraron a Goten sorprendidos-Trunks y yo luchemos contra ella en el torneo de adultos cuando apareció Buu

-a si-dijo Goku-pero si vosotros no podíais

-es que nos disfrazamos … éramos el guerrero en mascarado … pero al final nos descalificaron … por que 18 nos partió en dos y el arbitró dijo que eso no valía

-eso no lo sabía yo-dijo Goku

-yo tampoco-dijo Gohan

-fue muy divertido … lo malo es que nadie nos animaba -dijo Goten esto último con tristeza

-seguro que en un futuro la podrás vencer a 18 tú solo-dijo Goku para animar a su hijo-seguimos con nuestro entrenamiento

-si-dijo feliz Goten

-pero antes recogemos esto-dijo Gohan con autoridad, Goku y su hijo menor lo miraron y sin ganas afirmaron, y a si los tres recogieron todo y se fueron a entrenar

En cambio en la habitación matrimonial estaba Chichi recostada en la cama mirando al techo con los brazos extendidos hacia los lados y con alguna lágrima resbalando por la mejilla

-no puedo creer que Goku piense que las mujeres somos un estorbo y débiles -susurró Chichi -si supiera que voy a tener una niña … seguro que la daría de lado por ser mujer … no puedo consentir eso … no quiero que ella sufra-Chichi se levantó de la cama decidida y cogió una maleta y metió toda su ropa en ella, pero antes de salir de la habitación cogió una hoja de papel y escribió, cuando acabó salió de la habitación y bajó las escaleras y miró toda la sala y después volvió a escribir y dejó el papel colgado en la nevera, volvió a mirar su casa y vio un retrato donde estaba ella misma, Goku, Gohan y Goten, lo cogió y la cayó una lágrima, ella se la limpió y se fue con el retrato de la foto

Ya era de noche en la montaña Paoz y Goku y sus hijos llegaron a su casa Goten corrió hacia el interior con felicidad

-mama-decía Goten a pleno pulmón -mama

-este niño a sacado los gritos de su madre-susurró Goku y Gohan sonrió por lo dicho, en ese momento Goku se paró de golpe

-ocurre algo papa-dijo Gohan preocupado viendo la expresión en la cara de serio de su padre

-no noto la presencia de tu madre aquí-susurró Goku

-Que!-dijo Gohan concentrándose-yo tampoco la puedo notar -y en ese momento salió de la casa Goten extrañado

-papa, Gohan, mama no está en la casa

-puede ser que valla ido a visitar a Bulma-dijo Gohan

-debe de ser eso-dijo Goku cambiando su expresión a mas serena, y los tres entraron en la casa, Goku al entrar a la cocina vio un papel colgado en la nevera y lo cogió

-que es eso papa-dijo Gohan

-es de tu madre, es su letra-dijo Goku sentándose en una silla y sus hijos hicieron lo mismo

-y que dice-dijo Goten y Goku comenzó a leer en voz alta

_Querido Gohan y Goten:_

_Voy a ser breve para deciros esto, os escribo por que no tenía el valor de despedirme de vosotros dos, estoy muy orgullosa de los dos, os digo esto por que me marcho muy lejos, no quiero que me busquéis por favor, Gohan tú eres lo suficiente mayor para cuidar de ti mismo y no necesitas que yo lo haga, Goten recuerda siempre que te querré y que todo lo que te propongas lo conseguirás, os quiero a los dos por que sois parte de mi_

_Me despido con un fuerte abrazo _

_Vuestra madre que os quiere_

_Adiós _

_P.D. os lo vuelvo a decir no me busquéis por que se que estaréis mejor sin mi … seguir con vuestras vidas como lo habéis hecho asta ahora … os escribiré a menudo _

Goku, Gohan y Goten se quedaron estáticos y no comprendían el por que su madre se había alejado de ellos, Goten sin pensarlo se levantó del asiento y se fue corriendo llorando hacia su habitación, en cambio Gohan estaba quieto sin movimiento y con una lágrima en su cara y sin comprender nada, al cabo de unos minutos Gohan se levantó lentamente y sin decir nada se fue a su habitación, en cambio Goku estaba en shock ni siquiera se dio cuenta que sus hijos le habían dejado solo, se levantó lentamente y con lentitud fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta tras de si encendiendo la luz, el saiyan miró todo como si haciendo eso encontrase una explicación, vio el armario y se dirigió hacia el y lo abrió, no encontró nada de la ropa de su esposa y automáticamente cerró la puerta del armario t después se sentó en la cama poniendo sus manos en la cabeza y cerrando los ojos fuertemente como si a si encontrase una explicación del por que su esposa se fuera, y solo pensó que la culpa fuera suya por que ni siquiera le había mencionado en la carta, y es cuando vio en la mesita que estaba al lado de la cama una hoja doblada que ponía su nombre, Goku la cogió y la abrió y la empezó a leer

_Querido Goku_

_Antes de nada quisiera decirte que siento mucho la forma en que tengo de despedirme de ti y con nuestros hijos, antes de empezar a escribir esta carta pensé en hacer una para los tres, peroluelo pensé que sería mejor hacer una para ti y otra para ellos … también quiero pedirte perdón por obligarte a casarte conmigo y sobre todo no comprender tu afán por las peleas y por eso no quiero ser un estorbo para ti … y si sientes algún afecto por mi y si alguna vez me has amado no me busques solo por el simple hecho que no quiero estorbarte en nada en lo que hagas … también te pido perdón por haber sido una mala esposa y no darte lo que necesitabas, te dejo libre para que hagas lo que quieras y con quien quieras … me despido de ti y espero que sin nos encontramos en un futuro no haya rencores ni nada, se que eres una persona de buen corazón y lo comprenderás _

_Me despido por que no puedo escribir mas _

_Chichi _

_P.D. cuida de Gohan y Goten se que no será fácil pero lo conseguirás al igual que has conseguido eliminar a todos tus oponentes … tómatelo como un reto … cuida mucho de Goten él aún es un niño y ahora solo te tiene a ti _

Goku al acabar de leer arrugó el papel y después de unos segundos lo desarrugó para doblarlo y guardarlo en el cajón de la mesita que tenía al lado de la cama, el saiyan se tumbó en la cama mirando el techo e hizo una cosa que hacía muchos años no hacía llorar, en ese momento sonó la puerta de su habitación y Goku de levantó quitándose las lágrimas

-pasa-dijo Goku y la puerta se abrió con lentitud mostrando a Goten con los ojos rojos e hinchados del llanto, Goku al ver a su hijo en ese estado su corazón se le rompió en mil pedazos-ven Goten -el niño sin pensarlo corrió a los brazos de su padre llorando

-papi, he hecho algo mal para que mama se haya ido y nos deje-dijo Goten con dificultad por el llanto

-tú no has hecho nada-dijo Goku

-entonces, por que nos ha dejado y no quiere que vallamos a buscarla

-ella necesita tiempo para pensar, y cuando tenga sus ideas arregladas volverá -dijo Goku auto convenciéndose el mismo de lo que decía

-tú no nos vas ha dejar verdad-dijo Goten

-yo no lo haré

-prométeme que nunca me vas a dejar papa

-te lo prometo, no te voy a dejar nunca-dijo Goku -quieres quedarte a dormir conmigo, Goten-le dijo con una sonrisa, el niño le miró y intentó sonreír y afirmó con la cabeza , y a si padre e hijo intentaron dormir esa noche

Continuará ………………..

Que os aparecido espero que bien pero si creéis que falta algo me lo enviáis en un comentario que será bien recibido

Que paséis un buen día

**MILK GOKU forever **


	2. de que conocéis a mi mama

Capitulo 2

Habían pasado nueve años de que Chichi se fuera de su casa y dejara a su familia, por otra parte Goku en esos nueve años tan desesperantes estaba mas feliz de lo costumbre ya que ese día comenzaría el torneo de artes marciales, que él, Goten obligado, la pequeña Pan que apenas tenía cuatro años, Trunks y Vegeta participarían en el torneo, Goku participaría por la sencilla razón de que en ese torneo participaría la reencarnación del monstruo Buu, y eso le hacía feliz, ya que tendría un combate contra la reencarnación de ese monstruo tan poderoso que eliminaron entre todos hacía diez años, Goku y sus hijos, con Videl y Pan y la familia de Vegeta se dirigían hacia la entrada del torneo, y allí se encontraron con los dos Nameks, Yamcha, Puar, Oolong, y la familia de Krilin que eran 18 y su hija Marron

-Goku, quiero que sepas que estoy enfadado contigo-dijo Krilin fingiendo enfado

-pero por que Krilin-dijo Goku

-por que hace unos cinco años que no sabemos nada de ti, y ni siquiera te has dignado hacernos una visita-dijo Krilin

-por favor Krilin no me eches la bronca, ya he tenido bastante con Bulma-dijo Goku

-que se le va hacer contigo-dijo Krilin negando con la cabeza

-abuelito-dijo Pan agarrando los pantalones de Goku-debemos entrar

-tienes razón Pan-dijo Goku-Picolo tu también vas a participar?

-no-dijo el Namek con turbante-quiero ver los progresos que habéis hecho en estos años

-pues será mejor que entréis-dijo Gohan mirando su reloj de pulsera, y sin decir nada mas Goku, Pan, Vegeta, Trunks y Goten entraron al recinto, una vez que entraron fueron a visitar al gran campeón, M. Satán

-Hola Goku-dijo Satán feliz por verlo y se dio cuenta que Pan estaba con Goku y la cogió en brazos-mi querida nieta Pan, como has crecido-la niña se rió-has venido para ver a tu abuelo luchar?

-no-dijo Pan con una sonrisa-hemos venido a participar

-Queeeeeee!-gritó Satán asustado y soltando a la niña al suelo

-no te preocupes Satán-dijo Goku-si uno de nosotros llega a la final te dejará ganar

-deberás Goku-dijo Satán feliz y cayéndole algunas lágrimas

-pero puede ser que llegue otra persona que no sea de nosotros-dijo Goku

-eso es imposible-dijo Satán y Goten se acercó a su padre y a Satán

-oiga Sr Satán-dijo Goten-han venido todos nuestros amigos, podría buscarles un sitio para que puedan ver el torneo?

-claro que si-dijo Satán dándose un golpe en el pecho-yo me ocuparé de eso, es muy fácil- y como dijo Satán les puso al lado del Ring y todos los espectadores les miraban y decían cosas asta que Videl se levantó y habló con su padre para que les ubicaran en otro lugar, y a si lo hizo, en ese momento salió el presentador de todos los años al Ring

-señoras y señores-dijo el presentador con el bigote rubio y gafas de sol con micrófono en mano -los aspirantes para ganar el gran título ya están clasificados y ahora subirán al Ring, como ya sabéis quien llegue a la final luchará contra el gran Satán -y a si fue, los que iban a participar subieron uno tras otro al Ring-y ahora aremos la selección de los combates-el presentador le dio el micrófono a uno de sus asistentes y con carpeta en mano empezó a llamar uno a uno a los participantes ( los nombres de todos los participantes no los se y por eso me los invento)-en primer lugar el capitán-un hombre vestido con cadenas y una gorra negra se adelantó para coger un papel

-Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta que estaban algo alejados con Buu, Goten y Trunks-no me digas que es ese

-no Vegeta-dijo Goku-cuando le llamen le voy a decir a Buu que utilice su magia para yo luchar contra él en el primer combate-de mientras hablaban y Goku convencía a Buu para que haga magia el presentador llamaba a los participantes

-te has fijado Trunks-dijo Goten mirando a los participantes-han pasado la eliminatoria dos niños pequeños

-si es verdad -dijo el hijo mayor de Vegeta -de Pan era de suponer pero de ese niño-mirando al niño de piel morena-y esa niña-ahora mirando a una niña con el pelo negro que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros y una coleta al lado-es muy extraño

-ahora la participante, Sharon-dijo el presentador, y la niña de pelo negro con kimono algo parecido al de Pan se acercó al presentador, los dos saiyans mas joven la miraron y los dos saiyans puros también y Goku se quedó pensativo

-tengo el presentimiento que esa niña se parece a alguien -dijo Goku pensativo

-has visto abuelito-dijo Pan-su traje es casi igual al mío, la niña de pelo largo con seriedad cogió el papel

-tengo el número dos -dijo Sharon feliz-lucharé el primer combate-y se alejó del presentador, de mientras caminaba un hombre grande se interpuso en medio y se puso a la altura de la niña y todos miraron la escena

-como puede ser que hayas llegado asta aquí, niña-dijo el grandullón-este año han pasado muchos niños-el niño de piel morena al estar cerca de grandullón se asustó

-la pregunta es, como que tú has llegado asta aquí-dijo Sharon seria

-pero que dices niña-dijo el grandullón-yo voy a luchar contra ti en el primer combate-sonrió el hombre-deberías de tenerme miedo … será mejor que vallas con tu mama-y empezó a reírse escandalosamente

-no necesito a mi mama para vencerte -dijo Sharon con una media sonrisa y mirándolo sin pestañear-ya que eres un debilucho-y sin mas la niña se alejó del hombre dejándolo estático en el lugar, Goku y sus amigos al escuchar y ver la actitud de esa niña se sorprendieron

-como … has podido tratarlo … a si … es un hombre … muy fuerte-dijo el niño de piel morena asustado a Sharon

-las apariencias engañan Ubb-dijo Sharon-por tipos a si no te debes de asustar … con un solo golpe puedes vencerles

-si tu lo dices-dijo Ubb mirando al suelo

-oye, tu no me has dicho que necesitas ganar este torneo para llevar dinero a tu aldea-dijo Sharon y el niño afirmó con la cabeza-pues con esa actitud no vas a ganar … mi mama me dijo, que cuando se lucha con alguien nunca hay que demostrarles miedo y que nunca me debo de fiar en las apariencias, en otras palabras, el que parece mas fuerte es el mas débil, y el que parece débil es el mas fuerte

-tu mama debe de saber mucho-dijo Ubb mirando a Sharon con felicidad

-si, mi mama es la mujer mas fuerte e inteligente de este planeta -dijo con orgullo Sharon

-me gustaría conocerla-dijo Ubb

-cuando acabé el torneo te la presentaré-dijo Sharon con una sonrisa, los dos niños siguieron ablando asta que el presentador llamó a Ubb que sacó el número tres y Goku le dijo Buu que con quería luchar es en contra de ese niño y a si fue, el presentador dejó de llamar a todos los participantes

-a si quedó el sorteo-dijo el presentador con el micrófono para que los espectadores escucharan-el primer combate Pai contra Sharon, el segundo Ubb contra Goku, el tercer el capitán contra Trunks, el cuarto Goten contra Buu, el quinto Vegeta contra Joi, el sexto Pan contra el capitán gallina -y a si asta que dijo todos y el presentador les dio suerte a los participantes y se fue del Ring, Joi que era un chico joven con pelo rojo y un pañuelo en la cabeza se acercó a su rival que era Vegeta

-entonces tu eres mi contrincante-dijo Joi con aires de superioridad -pues te venceré con facilidad, viejo-gritó esto último en el oído de Vegeta y los que no se habían ido del Ring miraron la escena, Vegeta lo único que hizo fue golpearlo en la cara estampándolo contra la pared

-que pena que esté eliminado-dijo Vegeta con una media sonrisa empezando abandonar el Ring seguido por sus amigos, Ubb al ver esto se asustó mas de lo que estaba, y Sharon sonrió ampliamente por ver esto y sin pensarlo se acercó a Vegeta y Ubb la siguió por detrás con precaución ya que estaban dentro del recinto

-eres un señor muy fuerte-dijo Sharon con felicidad y Vegeta la miró y los demás también -le diste un buen golpe que le dejó inconsciente

-Sharon déjalo-dijo Ubb detrás de ella asustado-este señor debe de estar enfadado

- tú debes de ser Ubb-dijo Goku, el niño afirmó con la cabeza con nervios-yo seré tu contrincante … aunque deberías de tranquilizarte, eso no es bueno para una pelea-el saiyan de pelo alborotada le mostró su mano y el niño no sabía que hacer asta que al final con una sonrisa le dio la mano a Goku-seguro que me darás una buena pelea

-lo intentaré-dijo Ubb

-como que lo intentarás-dijo Sharon y Goku la miró y los demás -debes de decir que lo vencerás, tonto

-yo no soy tonto-dijo Ubb

-si lo eres-siguió Sharon

-no

-Si

-no lo soy

-si lo eres-Vegeta que miraba la discusión se estaba enfadando

-parar ya, mocosos del demonio-gritó Vegeta haciendo que los dos niños pararan de discutir

En un lugar de las gradas una mujer con pelo largo castaño miraba su reloj de pulsera insistidamente asta que al lado suyo se sentó una mujer de pelo negro corto

-perdona por el retraso Suri

-te has perdido la selección de tu hija, pero aún no ha peleado-dijo Suri fingiendo enfado

-me alegro … y cuando pelea?

-si fueras llegado mas tarde seguro que no la fueras visto … lucha en el primer combate, Chichi

-tienes que comprenderme, tenía cosas que hacer

-si como siempre-dijo Suri y cambió de expresión a una de felicidad-en este torneo participa el hombre de mi vida

-todos los que conoces son el hombre de tu vida-dijo Chichi

-pero este es distinto-dijo Suri levantándose

-donde vas-dijo Chichi extrañada

-voy animar a tu hija Sharon de mas de cerca

-solo vas para que te presente a ese que tu gusta

-como puedes pensar eso de mi-dijo Suri indignada

-anda, ve, pero no tardes -dijo Chichi

-eres la mejor amiga del mundo-dijo Suri marchándose

Dentro del recinto estaban todos los luchadores esperando su turno para pelear

-guau desde aquí se ve que hay mucha gente-dijo Sharon y Goten, Trunks y Pan estaban al lado de ella

-Sharon-dijo Goten-cuantos años tienes?-la niña lo miró

-tengo nueve-dijo Sharon-te pareces mucho al señor de allí-señalando a Goku que estaba hablando con Buu

-él es mi padre-dijo Goten

-pero cuando era mas pequeño parecían gemelos-dijo Trunks-tenían asta la misma forma de pelo

-y tú eres el hijo del señor fuerte?-dijo Sharon

-del señor fuerte-dijeron a la vez Goten y Trunks

-ese de allí-señalando a Vegeta

-si-dijo Trunks

-te pareces a él -dijo Sharon-debe de ser divertido tener un papa

-no tanto-susurró Trunks

-tu no tienes papa-dijo Pan metiéndose en la conversación

-no-dijo con tristeza Sharon

-y que le pasó-dijo Pan

-Pan-dijo Goten

-pero que he dicho tío Goten

-él es tu tío?-preguntó Sharon

-si-dijo Pan-mi papa y él son hermanos

-yo también tengo dos hermanos-dijo Sharon-pero nunca les he visto

-a no- dijo Trunks curioso-y por que?

-mama, me dijo que ellos como mi papa hacen cosas que yo nunca podría hacer-dijo Sharon -y que si estuviera con ellos les estorbaría -dijo tristemente-aunque yo creo que mama les excusan a ellos y es por que no nos quieren a ninguna de las dos-los tres que estaban con ella se miraron y Goten se puso con una sonrisa a la altura de Sharon

-puede ser que no sea eso-dijo Goten-como muchas parejas se divorcian y tus padres decidieron que tú estarías mejor con tu mama y tus hermanos con tu papa … sabes una cosa mis padres tampoco están juntos, es una cosa que tenemos en común

-puede que sea eso-dijo Sharon

-a no me he presentado … yo soy Goten, él es Trunks y ella mi sobrina Pan-señalando a cada uno de ellos-y ellos son-señalando a su padre, Vegeta y Buu-mi padre Goku, el otro es Vegeta y el rosado es Buu, cuando acabe el torneo te presentaré a mi hermano mayor Gohan

-ese Vegeta es muy fuerte-dijo Sharon cambiando de conversación-creéis que si le digo que me entrene me entrenará?

-pues yo de ti no se lo pediría-dijo Trunks y Goten que estaba a su lado afirmaba con la cabeza con seriedad-él es muy estricto … te aconsejo que se lo digas a Goku -la niña miró al saiyan de pelo alborotado con seriedad

-tengo el presentimiento que le he visto en algún lugar-dijo Sharon pensativa

-Sharon-escuchó una voz de mujer la niña y cuando la vio y se acercó a ella sonrió

-Suri-dijo Sharon-que haces aquí, no puedes estar en este lugar

-tengo mis artimañas para entrar en lugares-dijo Suri tocándose su cabellera castaña-además he venido animarte-la niña que la conocía se puso seria

-no será que te gusta uno de los participantes-dijo Sharon-y Goten y Trunks abrieron los ojos de la sorpresa

-como puedes pensar eso de mi-dijo enfadada Suri y después suspiró para tranquilizarse -sabes que tengo que hacer un reportaje para la revista que trabajo

-y por que mama no ha venido-dijo Sharon- ella es la fotógrafa

-por que quería verte luchar, por eso-dijo Suri-empezaré por los mayores, Sharon dime quien son ellos dos-la mujer señaló a los dos saiyans puros y la niña suspiró

-uno se llama Goku y el otro Vegeta-dijo Sharon

-unos nombres bastante extraños-dujo Suri-pero es igual

-él es el hijo menor de Goku, se llama Goten, ella es su nieta, su nombre es Pan y el es Trunks es el hijo de Vegeta -dijo Sharon

-eso quiere decir que están casados-dijo Suri

-mi abuelito Goku no, creo-dijo Pan

-el que me gusta no está casado-dijo Suri-él será el padre de mis futuros hijos-cogiendo de la mano a Sharon -debes de presentármelo

-pero Suri-dijo Sharon siendo arrastrada por la mujer castaña

-el padre de sus futuros hijos-dijo incrédulo Trunks

-eso dijo-dijo Goten

Suri llegó donde se encontraba Goku, Buu y Vegeta, los dos saiyans la miraron sin comprender ya que ella sonreía sin parar y es cuando vieron a Sharon con ella

-hola-dijo tímidamente la niña y miró a los dos hombres saiyans y después a Goku y agachó la cabeza avergonzada y un poco sonrojada

-Sharon, te ocurre algo-dijo Goku

-no-levantando la cabeza- quería presentarte a ella-señalando a la mujer de pelo castaño-ella es … Suri -y miró a la mujer la niña enfadada y gritó-por que me haces pasar esta vergüenza, siempre me haces lo mismo, te recuerdo que solo tengo nueve años

-no se por que te pones a si-dijo Suri-cuando seas mayor me pedirás que te presente a chicos guapos-guiñando a la niña un ojo

-yo no voy a necesitar eso-gritó la niña -los chicos son tontos y me caen mal

-eso es lo que dices ahora por que eres una niña pequeña-dijo Suri

-yo no soy ninguna niña pequeña -gritó Sharon y por el escándalo Goten y Trunks se acercaron

-sigo insistiendo, esta niña me recuerda ha alguien-susurró Goku y en ese momento el presentador anunció los nombres de los primeros participantes

-oíste-dijo Sharon tranquilizándose-me llamaron … Suri está mi mama en la grada?

-si

-le voy a dar una paliza a ese grandullón por creído-dijo Sharon corriendo para dirigirse al Ring

-que tengas buena suerte-dijo Suri y miró a Goku sonriéndole coquetamente y este se asustó y Goten sonrió -Goku verdad-el solo afirmó con la cabeza ella miró que tenía mucha gente mirándolos -por que no vamos a un lugar mucho mas tranquilo, para estar los dos solos y poder hablar

-la verdad es que prefiero ver el combate-dijo Goku hiendo hacia el lugar donde estaba antes su hijo menor con Trunks y en ese lugar estaba su nieta Pan

-abuelito -dijo Pan-Sharon es muy confiada, no crees -Goku miró hacia el Ring y miró a la niña ya que esa niña le causaba mucha curiosidad a parte que le recordaba a alguien

Donde se encontraba Gohan y los demás observaban a los dos luchadores

-es una niña muy pequeña para haber pasado las eliminatorias-dijo Dende

-Si-dijo Gohan

-puede ser que los que se apuntaron sean unos debiluchos-dijo 18

-esa niña me recuerda a alguien-dijo Yamcha pensativo

-ahora que lo dices a mi también-dijo Puar

-a mi también-dijo

-sinceramente-dijo Bulma -creo que la tengo vista

-pero si es-dijo Oolong incrédulo a lo que iba a decir-Chichi cuando era niña -todos le miraron y este al estar observado-pero eso no puede ser

--Oolong tienes razón-dijo Bulma levantándose del asiento y su hija Bra la miró (a la hija de Vegeta y Bulma la pongo como si tuviera un año menos que Sharon unos ocho años)-no me puedo equivocar, es como una replica de Chichi cuando era niña -y sin mas se fue del lugar

-espera Bulma-dijo Gohan-voy contigo-y Gohan se fue detrás de Bulma

En las gradas una mujer morena con pelo corto por los hombros animaba a Sharon

-venga cariño tu puedes contra ese grandullón-gritaba Chichi y es cuando miró al recinto y vio a Goku allí para ver el combate-no puede ser … que él esté participando en este torneo … y si él está también estarán Gohan y Goten y los demás-susurraba la mujer y vio a una niña pequeña con pelo corto al lado de Goku-y esa niña quien será … y si él, ha rehecho su vida con otra mujer-Chichi se entristeció-no puedo enfadarme, yo me fui, y si lo ha hecho es por que deberás a mi nunca me amó … si con ella es feliz con eso me conformo -el presentador dio inicio al combate, Pai el grandillón iba atacar a Sharon pero esta con un rápido movimiento le dio una patada en la cara que lo llevó fuera del Ring, al cabo de unos segundos el presentador le dio la victoria a Sharon, los espectadores estaban incrédulos de que una niña tan pequeña fuera podido eliminar a un hombre tan grande pero al cabo de unos segundos reaccionaron y aplaudieron y gritaron para celebrar la victoria de Sharon, en cambio Goku y los demás estaban con los ojos como platos por la sorpresa menos Suri que gritaba de alegría por la victoria de la niña y en ese momento llegaron allí Bulma, Gohan y detrás de este Bra, Sharon empezaba a caminar hacia el recinto

-Goku-dijo Bulma y el saiyan de pelo alborotado y los demás la miraron-no me digas que no te has dado cuenta a quién se parece esa niña

-me recuerda a alguien-dijo Goku

-tan despistado como siempre-dijo Bulma-fijate bien y te darás cuenta que esa niña es clavada a Chichi cuando ella era una niña

-como sabes el nombre de mi mama-dijo Sharon sorprendida y Goku la miró pensando que Chichi había tenido una hija con otro, ese fue el motivo por el que le dejó, ella estaba con otro hombre y eso al saiyan de pelo alborotado le enfureció

Continuará ………………………..

**Nota autora:** _que os aparecido este capítulo espero que os haya gustado a todos e intentado ceñirme un poco a la historia original ... antes de nada gracias a todos vuestros comentarios me alegra saber que os está gustando ,,, como una vez dije a mi me fuera gustado que mi adorado Goku tuviera na hija con Chichi que este personaje me encanta y me identifico mucho con ella, por fa dejarme comentarios para saber si os a gustado este segundo capítulo ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía _

Que paséis un buen día 

**MILK GOKU forever **


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo 3

El presentador del torneo llamó a los siguientes participantes que eran Goku y Ubb, estos dos sin pensarlo subieron al Ring para comenzar la pelea, Goku estaba pensativo por la información que había recibido antes de ser llamado a pelear, negó con la cabeza bruscamente para centrarse en el combate, observó a Ubb que este estaba asustado y Goku sin pensarlo empezó a decirle al niño cosas para que este se enrabiase, y a si fue Ubb se enrabió y empezó a luchar contra Goku con rabia, en el recinto del torneo observaban el combate sorprendidos por la lucha que le estaba dando el niño a Goku, ya que a medida que Goku peleaba con mas fuerza y rapidez Ubb le seguía sin problema

-sabía que Ubb podría plantar cara a ese señor-dijo Sharon y los que miraban el combate la miraron menos Goten que estaba muy sorprendido por la fuerza del niño

-mi abuelito es mas fuerte que ese niño-dijo Pan y después miró al combate

-yo no te voy a discutir eso-dijo Sharon

-Sharon, ese es tu nombre verdad-dijo Gohan y la niña de pelo largo negro le afirmó con la cabeza-yo soy Gohan, ella es Bulma-señalando a la mujer de pelo azul -y la niña es Bra-señalando a la hija de Vegeta y Sharon la miró y Bra hizo lo mismo

-tengo el presentimiento que te conozco-dijo Sharon a Bra

-a mi me pasa lo mismo-dijo la niña de pelo azul con una sonrisa

-yo quería preguntarte si tu mama está aquí-dijo Gohan

-estará en las gradas-dijo Sharon-por que?

-pues, por que me gustaría … conocerla-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa tonta

-y quien te enseñó a pelear, Sharon-dijo Bulma

-mi mama-dijo la niña con una sonrisa-ella es muy buena … pero hay cosas que yo se hacer y ella no … y se las quería enseñar en este torneo

-a si, que cosas-dijo Suri intrigada

-no te lo voy ha decir, es una sorpresa-dijo Sharon-y estoy segura que soy la única de este planeta que sabe hacerlo, ya que no se lo he visto hacer a nadie

-seguro que son chiquilladas tuyas -dijo Suri

-piensa lo que quieras -contestó Sharon-señora Bulma, de que conoces a mi mama?

-si es verdad-dijo Suri interesada

-la conozco desde hace muchos años-dijo Bulma-Goku, algunos amigos y yo desde que éramos niños

-de veras-dijo Sharon sorprendida -eso quiere decir que conoces a mis hermanos

-hermanos-dijo Bulma sin saber que decir y Gohan se sorprendió -pues …

-si-dijo Gohan-los conocemos

-de veras-dijo Sharon-has oído Suri conocen a mis hermanos, no crees que es genial

-tu mama no te habla de ellos-intervino Bra

-pues no-dijo Sharon con algo de tristeza-pero mama, me dijo que algún día conocería a mis hermanos

-Chichi nunca me ha comentado que conocía a la dueña de la Corporación Capsula -dijo Suri enfadada-recuerdo una vez que nos mandaron para hacer una investigación para la revista de la Corporación Capsula y ella se negó rotundamente hacerla y por eso no la hicimos, también que Ryu se enfadó mucho, él tenía mucho interés de hacerlo

-y cuando fue eso-dijo Bulma

-Ryu empezó a trabajar con nosotras hará mas o menos un año-dijo Suri-unos seis meses

-quien es Ryu?-preguntó Gohan

-a mi no me gusta-dijo Sharon

-se que no te gusta por el simple hecho que él está detrás de tu madre-dijo Suri-él es un compañero de trabajo … aunque hablando de él dijo que intentaría venir al torneo

En las gradas Chichi estaba viendo el combate entre Ubb y Goku sin entender por que ese niño podía hacer frente a Goku, y en ese momento alguien se sentó al lado de la mujer, ella le miró y sonrió

-hola Ryu-dijo Chichi mirando al hombre-que bien que pudieras venir

-e intentado ser rápido en los asuntos que tenía quehacer-dijo el hombre con pelo negro largo atado en una coleta baja -Sharon ya ha peleado

-si-dijo Chichi-en el primer combate, este es el segundo-Ryu miró hacia el combate y miró la pelea durante unos minutos

-son muy fuertes los dos luchadores-dijo Ryu con seriedad sin apartar la vista del combate-han destruido asta el Ring

-es impresionante la fuerza que pueden tener-dijo Chichi mirando el combate y Ryu la volvió a mirar con seriedad

En el combate Goku estaba feliz por tener un contrincante a su altura y sin pensarlo empezó a volar, Ubb se sorprendió de esto como los espectadores, el saiyan sin pensarlo juntó sus manos para hacer un Kame Kame Ha, Goku al ver que Ubb por el poder no podía aguantarse en pie y estaba aguantándose en el borde del Ring y que este borde se rompió dejó de concentrar energía ya que Ubb cayó fuera del Ring, Goku descendía poco a poco al suelo asta que su mirada se posó en la grada y vió a Chichi hablando con un hombre, el saiyan se sorprendió al verla pero también se enfadó por que ella estaba acompañada por un hombre, que él pensó que sería la persona por el que le dejó, el saiyan no dejó de mirarla parándose en el aire y es cuando Chichi miró al frente viendo a Goku mirándola enfadado, los dos estuvieron mirándose asta que el arbitro de la pelea dijo que Goku era el ganador del combate, el saiyan miró hacia Ubb que el niño se sentó en el suelo lamentándose

-valla saiyan, no lo haces nada mal-dijo una voz detrás de Goku, este se giró y vio a un hombre calvo bastante musculoso

-quien eres-gritó Goku, las personas que escuchaban estaban sin entender, en cambio Vegeta y los demás miraban a ese hombre con seriedad

-mi señor me ha mandado para que acabe con la vida de los saiyan que aún están vivos-miró a Vegeta-y de los que están vivos está el mismo príncipe y su descendencia … y después de acabar con todos vosotros-volvió a mirar a Goku-acabaremos con la raza humana

-no te pienso permitir que lo hagáis-gritó Goku enfadado

- a ver si puedes controlar esto-dijo el desconocido alzando el brazo con la palma de la mano abierta con una sonrisa sádica y después la mano la cerró bajándola y seguidamente la abrió, Goku al saber lo que iba a pasar se giró a sus amigos

-salir del lugar-gritó Goku-lo va ha destruir-Vegeta al saber que iba hacer esto cogió a su hija y miró a su hijo que este cogió a su madre, Buu cogió a Satán, Gohan a su hija, Sharon salió corriendo hacia el Ring donde estaba Ubb y Goten cogió a Suri, Goku al ver como Sharon cogía a Ubb miró a Chichi y con un suspiro fue donde se encontraba, en cuestión de segundos todo ese lugar explotó, y todo quedó como un desierto, Vegeta y los demás dejaron en un lugar seguro y alejado a Bulma y a los demás

-papa-dijo Pan-donde está mama-Gohan miró por todos los lados asta que vio a Picolo que sostenía a Dende, Yamcha a Videl, 18 a su hija Marron y Krili al maestro Muten Rochi y a Oolong

-me alegra que estéis todos bien-dijo Gohan, Vegeta sin decir nada se fue donde estaba el misterioso guerrero que había matado a tantos terrícolas y Gohan, Trunks y Goten fueron donde Vegeta, Sharon aterrizó lentamente con Ubb al suelo dejándolo caer donde estaban Bulma y los demás

-tu también sabes volar-dijo Ubb sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado

-esta es una de las sorpresas que tenía para mi mama-dijo Sharon-pero no soy la única que sabe hacerlo-la niña miró por todos los lados y vio a Suri y sonrió y siguió mirando para mirar de nuevo a la mujer de pelo castaño-donde está mi mama, no la has visto Suri -la mujer negó con la cabeza-es monstruo a matado a mi mama, junto con todas las personas que estaba en el torneo-Suri se acercó a la niña con lágrimas en los ojos abrazándola por que no sabía que decir, Sharon se soltó del abrazo y salió hacia donde estaban Vegeta y los otros guerreros, algo mas alejados Goku aterrizó a tierra firme soltando a Chichi y al hombre que la acompañaba, Ryu estaba asustado y no sabía que decir pero cuando miró a Goku se asustó mas de lo que estaba, ya que el saiyan estaba enfadado por el individuo que había aparecido y por el hombre que tenía en frente, Chichi estuvo todo el rato con los ojos cerrados pensando que iba a morir, pero cuando tocó tierra los abrió lentamente y miró hacia todos los lados, reconoció al hombre que estaba ahí con ella que se estaba levantando del suelo era Ryu, le sorprendió que estuviera tan asustado pero era normal por lo que había pasado, Chichi se levantó del suelo y pensó como se habían salvado y es cuando vio otro hombre, que ella conocía a la perfección, iba a decir algo pero no pudo por que fue interrumpida

-Será mejor que os valláis de este lugar-dijo Goku con enfado, Chichi se sorprendió al escucharlo hablar de ese modo y por la forma de mirarla pero comprendió que era normal ya que había aparecido una persona matando a toda persona, entonces Chichi se acordó de algo y se asustó

-donde está mi hija-dijo la mujer mirando por todos los lados asustada y preocupada-Ryu la has visto

-no he visto a Sharon-contestó Ryu sin dejar de mirar a Goku con seriedad

-no te preocupes por ella-dijo Goku dando la espalda a la mujer-ella está bien -y el saiyan empezó a caminar asta donde estaba sus hijos que no era muy lejos de ellos

-va monos -dijo Ryu-él tiene razón-comenzando a correr, Chichi le siguió caminando asta que volvió a mirar a donde estaba Goku, vio a sus hijos mayores y sonrió, y es cuando vio a su hija con ellos y sin poder remediarlo sonrió con nostalgia, miró a Ryu que estaba lejos de ella y la mujer decidió quedarse en ese lugar para ver todo y escuchar todo

El hombre misterioso que había matado a tantas personas aterrizó en frente de los guerreros, y miró uno por uno, asta que vio a Sharon que estaba enfadada

-los niños pequeños deberían estar en casa con la mama-dijo con una sonrisa el enemigo y empezó a reírse

-nunca te han dicho quien ríe el último ríe mejor-dijo Sharon enfadada-me pagarás por haber matado a mi mama-gritó ha pleno pulmón -y todas esas personas

-mira que miedo me da niña … pero no te preocupes … tú también estás en la lista de mi señor

-tu señor debe de ser un cobarde-dijo Vegeta-por que no se presenta … es que acaso tiene miedo-sonrió el príncipe

-no deberías de ser tan arrogante príncipe de los saiyans …. Pero mi señor no necesita mancharse las manos con todos vosotros-sonrió-ya que sois unos monos … y no creas que nos olvidaremos de la medio saiyan que es tu hija, verdad príncipe

-no tendrás el placer de acercarte a ella-dijo Vegeta-por que vas a morir ahora -y sin mas Vegeta fue atacar a este nuevo enemigo, el príncipe tenía ventaja ya que su contrincante no hacía nada solo se defendía, asta que con una patada lanzó a una distancia a Vegeta, Goku al ver esto también atacó a pero le pasó lo mismo que Vegeta pero con mas rapidez ya que él estaba agotado por el combate contra Ubb, y los demás también atacaron menos Sharon y fueron vencidos por este nuevo enemigo

-no decías que me ibas a vencer, príncipe

-aún quedo yo-gritó Sharon y empezó atacar, su contrincante la dio un puñetazo en la cara que la niña cayó al suelo, Sharon se levantó rápidamente y extendió su brazo con la palma abierta, la niña sonrió y empezó acumular energía y se la lanzó que su contrincante esquivó y se puso detrás de ella y Sharon se giró

-eres pequeña y sabes pelear … aunque eso se debe que eres medio saiyan-Sharon abrió los ojos sin comprender -que pena que tu mama esté muerta, pero pronto te vas a reunir con ella

-se me olvidó-susurró Sharon mirando al suelo-él mató a mi mama y por su culpa estoy sola-apretó sus puños y miró a su enemigo-voy a matarte-y la niña por la rabia que sentía en ese momento gritó con fuerza, Vegeta había oído todo ya que estaba consciente y también estaba muy sorprendido por el poder que sentía pero era diferente al de ellos, entonces se acordó de algo que una vez también sintió ese poder en su hija Bra, Sharon sin pensarlo se lanzó a su enemigo con una rapidez asombrosa, cuando llegó ha estar en frente del enemigo se paró y ella sonrió-estás muerto dales saludos de mi parte a los del infierno-y sin mas le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estomago incrustando el puño, luego lo sacó y el hombre que tenía en frente se arrodillo, Sharon puso su mano como una pistola en la frente y disparó, la niña bajó el brazo y miró su alrededor y empezó a caminar con la cabeza gacha y con lágrimas

-Sharon-escuchó una voz de mujer que conocí y levantó la cabeza y es cuando vio a su madre y ella corrió hacia ella, cuando llegó la abrazó

-mami, pensaba que no te volvería a ver -dijo Sharon llorando

-no llores cariño-dijo Chichi cariñosamente, la niña la miró y su madre la quitó las últimas lágrimas-ya a pasado, y las dos estamos bien

-Chichi!-dijo una voz de hombre detrás de ellas y las dos lo miraron

-Yamcha-dijo Chichi y vio como los demás se estaban acercando

-Chichi que alegría que estés bien-dijo Suri abrazando a su amiga y luego se separaron

-tienes una hija muy fuerte-dijo Ryu

-iré a darles estas judías mágicas-dijo Yamcha hiendo donde estaban Goku y los demás

-Chichi tengo que decirte que te ves muy bien-dijo el maestro M. Rochi haciendo gestos pervertidos, que Chichi inmediatamente le pegó un puñetazo

-sabes Chichi-dijo Suri-estoy enfadada contigo, no me dijiste que conocías a la presidenta de la Corporación Capsula

-yo … lo siento-dijo Chichi apenada -deberíamos irnos

-no-dijo Bulma-deberíamos de festejar la victoria

-pero como vas a festejar-dijo Sharon-habido mucha gente que ha muerto

-por eso no hay problema-dijo una voz detrás de la niña

-señor Goku-dijo Sharon-que bien que esté bien y vosotros también-refiriéndose a los caídos en el combate -como os habéis curado … no me digáis que sabéis hacer magia

-no tonta-dijo Bra con una sonrisa-se han curado por la judías mágicas … te comes una y se curan todas las heridas físicas

-Interesante-dijo Suri y Ryu a la vez

-entonces con esas judías también podéis que las personas que están muertas vivan-dijo Sharon

-no-dijo Bulma

-entonces-dijo Sharon intrigada

-si reúnes siete bolas de dragón aparece un dragón mágico que te concede deseos-dijo Goku-es raro que tu madre no te haya hablado de eso-la niña miró a Chichi

-un dragón que concede deseos-dijo Ryu

-mama-dijo Sharon-tú sabías del dragón que resucita muertos

-y también de las judías mágicas-continuó Goku

-el dragón te concede cualquier deseo no solo resucita muertos -dijo Chichi pasando por alto la forma que tenía de hablar Goku a ella -será mejor que nos marchemos, ya que tenemos mucho trabajo

-pero Chichi a mi me encantan las fiestas-dijo Suri acercándose a Goku y haciendo a su amiga gestos para que entendiera que quería algo con Goku y la mujer morena al captarlo se enfadó

-pues ve tú con ellos, seguro que a Ryu también querrá -dijo Chichi

-mama yo también quiero ir-dijo Sharon-además he hecho una amiga-acercándose a Bra -por favor

-mañana será la fiesta-dijo Bulma -ya sabes a donde vivo Chichi … y a si limaremos asperezas todos contigo

-genial-dijo Suri-estoy ansiosa para que llegue mañana-miró a Goku-a si nos conoceremos mejor Goku

-que bien-dijo Goku con una sonrisa

-Suri, debes de saber que él está casado -dijo Chichi

-pero si su hijo me dijo que estaba separado de su madre-dijo Suri-Goku estás casado?

-si estoy casado, pero como si no lo estuviera-dijo Goku

-Ryu-dijo Chichi-vendrás mañana?

-lo siento pero mañana tengo cosas que hacer … aunque nosotros dos lo podemos celebrar juntos hoy

-pues …

-No-dijo Sharon cortando a su madre-ella estará conmigo y no necesita que esté contigo

-Sharon-dijo Chichi-no me gusta que hables a si a los adultos

-no te preocupes-dijo Ryu-es normal que actúe a si, es una niña pequeña-Sharon se enfadó por ese comentario pero no le contestó por que Chichi la miró enfadada

-nos vamos-dijo Chichi

-nos vemos mañana-dijo Bulma

-adiós Goku, nos vemos mañana, seguro que nos divertiremos juntos-dijo Suri marchándose con Chichi, Sharon y Ryu

-valla Goku-dijo Krilin-no sabía que eras todo un Don Juan … aprovéchalo

-Si papa-dijo Goten-esa mujer se ve interesada por ti, no como otras

-y por que no vamos y buscamos las bolas mágicas-dijo Gohan ya que no le agradaba esa conversación

-la verdad es que tengo ganas de hablar con Chichi-dijo Bulma enfadada -me va ha tener que dar muchas explicaciones

Continuará ………………………..

_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo ... gracias por los comentarios y espero recibir mas para saber que os parece este capítulo _

Que paséis un gran día 

**MILK GOKU **


	4. pero que le pasa

**Nota autora: **_Aquí traigo otro capítulo que espero que os guste ... si hay faltas de ortografía os pido disculpas ... bueno os dejo con el capítulo _

Capitulo 4

El día siguiente llegó y Bulma preparó la fiesta para celebrar la victoria ante el desconocido, también estaba feliz por que el día anterior encontraron cuatro bolas de dragón y a si resucitarían a todas las personas que murieron en el torneo, aunque estaba intrigada por las respuestas que le iba a dar Chichi por su comportamiento de hace años, poco a poco llegaron los amigos, el primero en llegar fue Krilin y su familia con y Oolong, después Yancha y a los minutos Ten con Chaos y luego Goku con Goten y Gohan y su familia, la fiesta había comenzado y Bulma se estaba poniendo nerviosa por que Chichi no llegaba, algo alejados estaban Trunks y Goten que estaban conversando

-al parecer tu madre al final no vendrá-dijo Trunks bebiendo un refresco

-por mi que no venga-dijo Goten cambiando de actitud a enfadado

-no deberías de decir eso Goten … seguro que si la pides una explicación ella te la dará

-Trunks-dijo Goten mirándolo enfadado-yo no quiero saber nada de ella, como ella no quiso saber en estos años de nosotros

-pero Gohan me comentó que os ha escrito cartas durante estos años-dijo Trunks -no deberías de ser tan duro

-si, ha escrito cartas, pero eso no significa el daño que a causado … y si vamos a seguir hablando de este tema prefiero estar con otra persona

-Goten no hace falta que te pongas a la defensiva-dijo Trunks haciendo un gran suspiro ya que era muy difícil de que su mejor amigo entrara en razón

-hola chicos-dijo Marron que se acercó a los dos con una sonrisa

-hola Marron-dijo Goten

-la fiesta es muy divertida-dijo Marron-ya que me encanta bailar … alguno de los dos le gustaría bailar conmigo?-Goten y Trunks se miraron y el hijo menor de Goku sonrió empujando a Trunks hacia la chica rubia

-venga Trunks-dijo Goten divertido-tu eres un gran bailarín

-pero yo …

-vamos Trunks-dijo Marron agarrando de la mano al hijo de Vegeta que estaba sonrojado y llevándolo a la pista de baile, en otra zona del la fiesta estaban Vegeta y Goku mirándose con seriedad y con ellos estaba Krilin y Yamcha que los desnegaban con la cabeza

-estos dos nunca cambiaran-dijo Krilin

-no-dijo Yamcha

-anda que ponerse a si por un trozo de carne -dijo Krilin

-los saiyan por la comida asta pueden matar-continuó Yamcha -y en ese momento mientras los dos saiyans puros se miraban para ver quien hacia un movimiento en falso para coger ese trozo de carne una mano apareció y la cogió

-está riquísima … que suerte que no la queríais-los cuatro que estaban en la mesa miraron al ladrón de carne y los dos saiyans puros se enfadaron-he hecho algo mal

-como te has atrevido a coger mi trozo de carne, Goten-gritó Vegeta

-como que tu trozo, era mío-gritó Goku

-Pensaba que no era de nadie-dijo Goten y miró a Yamcha y Krilin-por que no me habéis avisado, ahora tendré un problema con estos dos

-mocoso devuélveme mi carne-dijo Vegeta

-pero tío Vegeta allí hay mas-dijo Goten señalando la parilla que estaban haciendo mas carne

-por esta vez te vas a librar -dijo Vegeta levantándose para ir a por mas comida y Goku hizo lo mismo y miró a Goten

-Goten, no sabes que la comida no se quita-dijo Goku-intenta no hacerlo otra vez y menos la mía-y fue detrás de Vegeta

-estos dos nunca cambiarán-dijo Yamcha

-estoy de acuerdo contigo-dijo Krilin

-no entiendo como se pueden poner a si-dijo Goten

-no se por que dices eso-dijo Yamcha

-pero si tú te comportas como ellos, al igual que Trunks-dijo Krilin y Goten se rió tontamente sentándose en una silla-de tales palos tal astillas -en ese momento Bulma salió del lugar de la fiesta para después de diez minutos entrar acompañada por Suri, Sharon y Chichi

-yo pensaba que no iba a venir-dijo Yamcha y en ese momento Vegeta y Goku llegaron donde estaban ellos para sentarse para comer

-yo pensé lo mismo-dijo Krilin-aunque tengo que decir que esa niña tiene un poder asombroso

-no es para tanto-dijo enfadado Goten y miró a su padre-papa-Goku le miró-cuando vas a comenzar el entrenamiento con Ubb?

-es que tú también quieres entrenar-dijo Goku

-no-dijo Goten

-estuve hablando con Ubb y su familia-dijo Goku-y entrenaremos en casa ya que la familia de él le dio permiso, me querían convencer de que entrenase en su aldea, pero les dije que no, ya que yo prefería entrenar en las montañas Paoz … ellos son muy pobres, hablé con Satán y el me dijo que les iba ayudar económicamente

-ya que se hace llamar salvador de la Tierra que ayude a esa aldea ya que es muy pobre-dijo Krilin y Goku comenzó a comer asta que acabó estirando sus brazos y tocándose su estómago

-ya no puedo mas-dijo Goku y miró a Vegeta que había terminado también de comer

-podría a ver venido Ubb-dijo Yamcha

-quería despedirse de su familia-dijo Goku mirando hacia donde se encontraba Bulma, Chichi, Suri y Sharon, la niña de pelo negro al ver a Goku y Vegeta fue donde estaban ellos

-hola señor Goku, hola señor Vegeta-dijo Sharon feliz

-hola Sharon-dijo Goku y la niña al no ver que Vegeta no la saludaba se enfadó

-oye-dijo Sharon-usted es muy maleducado, le estoy saludando y no me saluda … y mira que eres un príncipe-los que estaban ahí empezaron a contener la risa y Vegeta a enfadarse -mi mama me dijo que los príncipes son educados

-esa maldita hembra siempre hablando de mas-dijo Vegeta

-a las mujeres no se les dice a si-dijo Sharon-se las tiene que tratar bien, con respeto y no se que cosas mas

-Sharon-dijo Krilin y la niña lo miró

-y quien es usted-dijo Sharon -a los dos os vi ayer, pero no se quienes sois

-yo soy Krilin y el es Yamcha

-hola Sharon-dijo Yamcha-sabes que eres igualita a Chichi cuando era niña?

-si-dijo la niña-pero yo soy mas fuerte que ella

-sin duda-dijo Yamcha

-quien te enseñó a pelear, Sharon?-dijo Krilin

-mi mama-dijo la niña con una sonrisa

-también te enseñó a volar y hacer bolas de energía?-dijo Krilin

-no-dijo Sharon-lo aprendí yo sola … entonces lo otro es hacer bolas de energía

-que lo aprendiste tú sola-dijo Yamcha

-no tiene ningún misterio hacer bolas de energía y volar -dijo Goten -yo también aprendí solo

-pero volar no te enseñó Gohan-dijo Krilin

-si -dijo Goten -y como aprendiste Sharon?

-mama, me explicó no se de concentrar energía, yo no entendí-dijo Sharon pensativa-pero un día estuvimos haciendo un picnic con el tonto de Ryu, yo me alejé asta que sin darme cuenta me caí, yo creía que me iba a morir, pero no se como empecé a volar, al no saber como lo hice estuve practicando asta que entendí que lo que te hacía volar era la energía de tu interior al igual que las bolas de energía, y es a si como aprendí eso

-una forma extraña de aprender-dijo Krilin

-la cuestión es que sepa hacerlo-dijo Yamcha

-oye señor Vegeta-dijo Sharon y el príncipe la miró-quería pedirle un favor-Vegeta no contestó y la la niña habló tímidamente-yo quería pedirle, si usted, quisiera entrenarme

-Que!-dijeron todos menos Vegeta que solo abrió los ojos por la sorpresa

-por favor me entrenaría-dijo Sharon

-pero Sharon estas segura-dijo Krilin y la niña afirmó con la cabeza

-eres muy pequeña para eso-dijo Goten sorprendido-no creo que aguantes un entrenamiento con Vegeta

-si quieres que te entrene alguien sería mejor que sea Goku, él es mas flexible-dijo Yamcha

-eso lo había pensado-dijo Sharon-pero entonces Suri me molestará todo el rato … pero prefiero a Vegeta, él parece mas guay -sonriendo-le puede decir a si, verdad -el príncipe sonrió-lo tomaré como un si

-que parece que Vegeta es mas guay-dijo Yamcha

-Esta niña está loca-dijo Goten incrédulo a lo que escuchaba

-y le has pedido permiso a tu madre?-dijo Krilin

-la verdad es que no-dijo Sharon

-no creo que te de permiso-dijo Krilin

-por que no-dijo Sharon

-por que tu madre conoce a Vegeta y sinceramente no se llevan muy bien-dijo Krilin

-la señora Bulma dijo …

-no la digas a si Sharon-dijo Goten-por que se enfadará y puede ser mas fuerte que todos los monstruos de la Tierra

-de acuerdo-dijo Sharon sin entender-Bulma dijo ayer en el torneo que conocía a mi mama y usted, digo Goku también … eso es verdad

-si claro-dijo Goku-si que la conozco

-desde que eran niños-dijo Krilin-al igual que Bulma, Yamcha, el maestro y Oolong … creo que deberías pedirla permiso para que te entrenen, la verdad es que tienes un gran poder, ayer eliminaste al enemigo con gran facilidad

-la verdad es que no lo hice -dijo Sharon-iré a pedir permiso a mi mama … seguro que me dejará -y la niña se fue corriendo asta donde estaba su madre, Suri y Bulma

-tengo el presentimiento que la va ha decir que no-dijo Krilin

-yo opino igual-dijo Yamcha, donde estaban hablando Bulma, Suri y Chichi, Sharon se acercó a ellas

-mama-dijo la niña

-dime-dijo Chichi

-vengo a pedirte que me des permiso para que Vegeta me entrene-dijo Sharon con felicidad y Bulma se sorprendió-me dejas, por favor

-no-dijo Chichi sin pensarlo

-pero por que-dijo Sharon con tristeza-él es muy fuerte y me puede enseñar muchas cosas que no se hacer

-he dicho que no-dijo Chichi-además él puede hacerte daño, es agresivo, violento asta podría matarte y no pienso decirte lo que mas pienso de ese saiyan

-tenía dos opciones-dijo Sharon con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-cual es la otra-dijo Chichi

-como no quieres con Vegeta pues tendrá que ser con el otro-dijo la niña

-y quien es el otro-dijo Bulma intrigada

-pues con Goku-dijo Sharon-él también es muy fuerte -Bulma y Chichi quedaron en Shock y no contestaron

-de veras-dijo Suri feliz-entonces te acompañaré todos los días … no puedo dejar esta gran oportunidad

-por eso no quería yo entrenar con Goku- susurró Sharon

-no te preocupes Chichi yo la vigilaré-dijo Suri y al ver que no contestaba la miró directamente a la cara-estás pálida

-no te preocupes mama-dijo Sharon-no me pasará nada … que bien que me dejes entrenar con Goku

-yo también estoy muy feliz-dijo Suri-vamos a decirle la buena noticia a Goku

-no hace falta que vengas tú-dijo Sharon

-si yo no voy a los entrenamientos despídete de que el guapo de Goku te entrene -dijo Suri

-de acuerdo-dijo Sharon y la mujer castaña sonrió en signo de victoria -vamos-y la niña y Suri fueron donde se encontraba Goku y los demás

-valla Chichi-dijo Bulma-me sorprende que dejes a tu hija en manos de Goku

-pero si yo no le he dado permiso-dijo Chichi

-como no la has dado una respuesta ella lo interpretado que la has dejado -dijo Bulma

-sabía yo que si iba al torneo pasaría algo-dijo Chichi-pero Ryu insistió

En la mesa donde estaban los dos saiyans puros vieron como venía Sharon con la cabeza gacha

-yo sabía que le iba a decir que no-dijo Krilin

-pobre Sharon-dijo Yamcha-pero con ella viene la otra chica … como era su nombre

-Suri-dijo Goten

-Goku aprovecha-dijo Krilin con una sonrisa pícara

-hola Goku-dijo Suri poniéndose en medio de los dos saiyans puros que por casi tira al suelo a Vegeta-que alegría verte

-a mi también me da alegría al verte -sonrió tontamente Goku

-eso me hace muy feliz Goku-dijo Suri

-que te dijo tu madre Sharon-dijo Yamcha

-me ha dicho que no quiere que entrene con Vegeta, por que es un violento, agresivo y que me podría matar y no me ha dicho nada mas por que no quiere que sepa lo que piensa de él-dijo Sharon-pero si me ha dejado entrenar con Goku, verdad que querrás entrenarme?

-Te ha dejado con Goku-dijo Krilin incrédulo-sorprendente

-pues la verdad es que …

-no te preocupes querido Goku yo estaré con ella-dijo Suri cortando a Goku-nos divertiremos los tres, pero espero que nos divirtamos mas los dos-guiñándole un ojo

-este era no de los inconvenientes el por que no quería entrenar con Goku -dijo Sharon-os puedo hacer una pregunta

-cual-dijo Yamcha

-que es un saiyan?-dijo Sharon

-es verdad-dijo Suri sentándose en medio de los dos saiyan puros pero mas cerca de Goku-el monstruo que apareció ayer dijo que quería matar a los saiyans y a su descendencia

-valla, Chichi se ve que tampoco os habladote los saiyans-dijo Goku-se ve que se quiere quitar del medio todo lo que tenga que ver con su pasado

-chicas-dijo Goten-ellos dos son saiyans puros, mi hermano Gohan, Trunks, Bra, Pan bueno ella es un cuarto saiyan y yo somos medio saiyans -el hijo menor de Goku vio a la niña y la mujer con caras de no entender y suspiró

-un saiyan es extraterrestre-dijo Bra que se acercó al grupo y todos la miraron-es para que lo entendáis, son personas igual que los humanos, pero han nacido en otro planeta, ellos son fuertes y muy resistentes y muy poderosos, pero tienen algunas diferencias con los humanos, ellos tienen cola, a parte que envejecen mas tarde que los humanos-Suri y Sharon estaba sorprendidas

-yo pensaba que los extraterrestres eran feos de forma rara como en la televisión salen -dijo Sharon

-nunca te fíes de esos aparatos molestos-dijo Vegeta

-que tienen cola-dijo Suri mirando a Goku y a Vegeta sin pestañear asta que la mujer empezó a sonrojarse y Goten captó las intenciones de esa mujer castaña-pero si todo los hombres …

-una cola como la de los monos-gritó Goten y calmándose al instante

-gritas como mi mama-dijo Sharon asustada

-no sabía que había alguien que gritase como ella-dijo Suri

-Y por que no la tenéis?-dijo Sharon

-nos la cortaron-dijeron a la vez los dos saiyans puros

-por que?-siguió Sharon

-por que con la luz de la luna llena se pueden transformar en gorilas gigantes-dijo Yamcha como si nada-y la mujer y Sharon lo miraron por un momento y comenzaron a reír escandalosamente

-que bromista Yamcha-dijo Sharon intentando parar de reír-como van a poder transformarse en gorilas

-vamos a suponer que es verdad-dijo Suri también intentando parar de reír -vuestros hijos también nacen con colas y se transforman en gorilas gigantes

-oye-dijo Krilin-es verdad y si Gohan cuando nació tuvo una cola, y lo mismo va por los demás pero se la cortaron al nacer-Sharon y Suri pararon de inmediato

-va en serio-dijo Suri

-el que-dijo Bulma que se acercó por el escándalo

-dicen que ellos dos-señalando a Goku y Vegeta, Sharon-tienen colas, bueno ahora no la tienen y que se transforman cuando hay luna llena en gorilas, son iguales que los hombres lobo

-parar de decir estupideces-gritó Vegeta arto de esta conversación

-Goku-dijo Suri-por que no me enseñas la Corporación Capsula, se que no vives aquí, pero Bulm me ha contado que os conocéis desde que eras niño, y que conoces esto como la palma de tu mano

-bueno, como quieras-dijo Goku y los dos se fueron

-oye, Sharon-dijo Bra-te gustaría que vallamos las dos a por las bolas de dragón que faltan?

-vale-dijo Sharon-pero antes le diré a mi mama

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Bulma-ir a por las bolas de dragón, solo faltan tres y no será complicado

-vale-dijeron las dos niñas a la vez marchándose por la ventana pero antes Bra fue a por el radar, y los que estaban con ellas siguieron hablando de otras cosas, en otra parte de la fiesta estaba Chichi tomando un refresco asta que se le acercó Gohan

-hola, mama-dijo Gohan

-Gohan-dijo Chichi mirándolo de arriba abajo-pero que grande te has puesto

-quisiera hablar contigo, a solas-dijo su hijo mayor con seriedad-vamos a otra parte

-de acuerdo-dijo Chichi, y los dos fueron a una habitación de la casa de Bulma para que nadie les molestara -dime que quieres saber-sentándose en la cama

-el por que-dijo directamente Gohan

-el por que de que

-el por que te fuiste-dijo Gohan-sinceramente, ni Goten ni yo entendimos y creo que papa tampoco … es algo que hicimos?

-no-dijo Chichi con la cabeza gacha

-entonces-dijo enfadado Gohan-entiende que tengo derecho a saberlo

-yo solo me fui para que fuerais felices-dijo Chichi-y por lo que puedo ver lo habéis sido

-no sabes lo mal que lo hemos pasado durante todos estos años, Bulma como los demás nos ayudaron a superarlo, en parte, pero eso de que querías que fuéramos felices, no lo entiendo

-Gohan-dijo Chichi mirándolo con tristeza-yo no quería que fuéramos unos estorbos para vosotros

-unos estorbos-dijo sin entender Gohan-tú nunca la fuiste

-desde que tu padre volvió a la vida, asta antes, siempre me distéis de lado, siempre entrenando y yo siempre que no fuerais a entrenar y es cuando poníais malas caras y comprendí que lo mejor era alejarnos de vosotros para que sigáis con vuestras vidas-dijo Chichi levantándose de la cama para salir de la habitación

-papa, lo pasó mal-dijo Gohan

-pero se le pasó pronto, ya que ha encontrado a alguien

-no se de que hablas-dijo Gohan girándose y Chichi le miró con una sonrisa triste

-él tiene una hija por lo que pude ver en el torneo

-una hija-dijo Gohan sin entender

-Gohan no te hagas que no lo sabes-dijo Chichi-la niña debe de tener tres o cuatro años con pelo corto negro

-estás hablando de Pan-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa e intentando aguantarse las ganas de reír-mama, en las cartas que nos enviabas no tenía remitente y por eso no podíamos digo podía contestarte, yo me casé con Videl y Pan es mi hija y tiene cuatro años, esa niña es tu nieta al igual que es la nieta de papa, pero no es su hija

-te casaste con Videl-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa-sabía que eso iba a pasar, y esa niña es tu hija, mi nieta

-si, mama-dijo Gohan

-pero que tonta soy-dijo Chichi-como pude imaginarme que era la hija de Goku

-Pan está muy unida a papa-dijo Gohan- y si parece mas hija de él que mía … con quien deberías de hablar es con papa … vamos que te voy a presentar a Pan

-que sea otro día … yo prefiero irme … tengo muchas cosas que hacer

-espera mama-dijo Gohan cayendo en cuenta en lo que había dicho antes Chichi-has dicho que teníais que iros … eso significa que Sharon

-si Gohan-dijo Chichi -pero te voy a pedir que no le digas nada a nadie y menos a tu padre

-pero por que … papa tiene derecho a saberlo … al igual que Sharon también tiene derecho

-no es el momento-dijo Chichi-por favor no se lo digas

-de acuerdo, pero los dos tienen derecho a saberlo

-Gohan, y Goten como le ha ido todo-dijo Chichi

-bueno él está en una edad complicada … y al único que hace caso y a veces es a papa … sinceramente a ti no te tiene muy buena estima

-lo entiendo -dijo Chichi con tristeza y en ese momento se abrió la puerta que eran Goku y Suri, la mujer morena miró a Chichi y la miró con picardía y Chichi supo de inmediato lo que pensaba

-Chichi -dijo Suri con una sonrisa pícara -no sabía que te gustaban tan jóvenes -la mujer morena se enfadó por el comentario

-no digas estupideces-gritó Chichi

-no hace falta que te pongas a si-dijo Suri-pero no te debe de dar vergüenza por que este chico sea mas joven que tú-Goku como Gohan se aguantaron la risa

-él está casado-dijo Chichi tranquilizándose y Suri se sorprendió

-valla, si que tienes las cosas escondidas -dijo Suri-entonces este chico es con quien te casaste -Chichi, Goku y Gohan cayeron al suelo al estilo anime y se levantaron rápidamente

-no-gritó Chichi-me voy, paso de hablar contigo tonterías

-no-dijo Gohan cogiendo del brazo a Suri-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante-dirigiéndose a sus padres-quedaros aquí los dos, vale -y se llevó Gohan casi arrastra a Suri de la habitación cerrando la puerta cuando salieron

-solo te voy a pedir una cosa-dijo Chichi

-no necesito que me digas nada -continuó Goku para no dejarla hablar -a mi tampoco me agrada estar contigo y sobre tu hija-recalcando estás palabras-no la entrenaré con dureza

-se puede saber que te pasa-dijo Chichi-me hablas como si fuera la mala

-ah no … te tengo que recordar que la que se fue fuiste tú o lo has olvidado

-se que fui yo … pero tengo mis razones

-no me importan tus razones … solo te voy ha decir esto, que tu amiguito, como se llama, a si, Ryu -acercándose Goku al rostro de Chichi con enfado- no se ponga en mi presencia solo o contigo o si no, no responderé en mis actos … ah otra cosa, con el pelo corto no te ves nada bien-y sin mas Goku se fue de la habitación dejando a Chichi aturdida y en unos segundos reaccionó

-pero que se cree al decirme eso-dijo Chichi-será mejor que me valla -la mujer salió de la habitación para irse de la Corporación Capsula sin despedirse de nadie solo de Suri que la dijo que se iba, Chichi con una capsula sacó el aéreo coche y se dispuso a irse, la mujer estuvo conduciendo y cuando llegó a las afuera de la ciudad hubo un explosión que paró el coche inmediatamente, salió del vehiculo y miró que ese lugar por la explosión habían coches y edificios destruidos, después de mirar el lugar y escuchar como las personas gritaban de miedo vio que aparecieron unos seres extraños de color azul, esto a Chichi no le gustó nada ya que esos seres empezaron acercarse a ella para atacarla, la mujer sin pensarlo se puso en posición de combate

Continuará …………………………

**Nota autora: **_Que os aparecido espero que bien si queréis decirme algo mandarme comentarios ah gracias por los comentarios recibidos me alegran mucho y me anima a seguir escribiendo _

que paséis un buen día 

**MILK GOKU forever **


	5. quien es él?

Capitulo 5

Chichi miraba atentamente los movimientos que hacían esos seres de color azul, sin mas un ser de color azul se acercó a ella con gran rapidez para propinarla un puñetazo, pero Chichi al saber lo que iba hacer lo esquivó y el ser siguió atacándola, la mujer morena esquivaba todos los golpes asta que Chichi decidida se acercó al ser de color azul y le dio una patada que su contrincante se alejó a unos metros de ella

-estos ser es muy extraño-susurró Chichi-saben atacar pero se ve que no saben defenderse-la mujer vio como el ser se levantaba y los otros seres seguían destruyendo la ciudad y matando a personas que estaban en el lugar, la rabia se la acumulo en el cuerpo de Chichi y sin pensarlo atacó al ser, con un movimiento rápido puso sus pies en la cabeza del enemigo y sus manos en el suelo, con fuerza Chichi lanzó al suelo a su enemigo poniéndose ella de pie entre su cabeza, sin pensarlo la mujer con los pies retorció la cabeza de ese ser matándolo e inmediatamente dio unos pasos alejándose del ser que ella había eliminad, miró hacia los otros seres y pudo ver como otro ser destruía su coche-oye monstruo-gritó Chichi y el ser la miró y corriendo se acercó a ella para atacarla, el ser al llegar a su lado empezó atacarla y Chichi esquivaba con facilidad asta que ella le propinó una patada alejándolo-que seres mas endebles-susurró pero el ser se levantó y extendió su mano acumulando energía lanzándola contra Chichi, la mujer se sorprendió por que creía que estos seres no sabían hacer este tipo de técnicas, cuando la bola de energía se acercó a ella explotó por que vio como alguien se puso delante, cuando el polvo se dispersó pudo ver que un hombre se puso delante entre la bola de energía y ella, y es cuando el hombre se giró y la miró y Chichi vio que Goku la había salvado

-no deberías de estar en un lugar tan peligroso-dijo Goku con seriedad

-pero …-Chichi iba a decir algo pero el saiyan de pelo alborotado la interrumpió

-ponte a cubierto nosotros nos encargaremos de estos seres -Chichi miró a su alrededor y pudo ver que también estaba Gohan, Goten, Trunks y Vegeta que se estaban encargando de los otros seres, y Chichi volvió a mirar a Goku y vio como el monstruo que estaba peleando contra ella atacó a Goku, el saiyan no hizo ningún movimiento solo estiró su mano y con una bola de energía lo desintegró cuando estaba a su lado, pero cuando se desintegró el ser al explotar sacó como un líquido que cayó encima de Goku y Chichi empapándolos de arribabajo, los demás guerreros acabaron con esos seres y también estaban manchados por ese líquido pero no tanto como Goku y Chichi, entonces Goten se acercó a su padre con una sonrisa

-creo que necesitas una ducha-dijo Goten riendo

-no me había dado cuenta de ese pequeño detalle-contestó Goku y al ver que Goten no paraba de reír, Goku cogió líquido pegajoso del suelo y lo soltó en la cabeza de Goten que este cayó de inmediato-sabes Goten, ahora estamos igual, como cuando eras un niño

-muy gracioso-dijo Goten de mala gana

-la pregunta es de donde han salido estos seres-dijo Gohan con preocupación

-no lo se-dijo Trunks-pero seguro que tiene que ver con ese que apareció en el torneo

-si, además dijo algo que tenía un señor-dijo Gohan-creo que cuando tengamos todas las bolas de dragón no deberíamos de llamar al dragón

-por que-metiéndose en la conversación Chichi

-es sencillo mama-dijo Gohan-por que sería una tontería resucitar a las personas que han muerto si hay alguien que quiere matarnos a nosotros y a los terrícolas

-cuando eliminemos a se cobarde que aún no ha dado la cara que se utilicen las bolas de dragón-dijo Vegeta

-eso será lo que haremos-dijo Gohan y observó a su padre y Goten que se estaban tirando ese líquido pegajoso entre ellos-son como críos

-Kakaroto, Goten-gritó Vegeta-dejad de hacer estupideces-y los dos mencionados remiraron

-de acuerdo -dijeron a la vez Goten y Goku

-AHHHHHHHHHH-gritó Chichi y todos la miraron

-y ahora que le pasa a esta hembra tan escandalosa-dijo de mala gana Vegeta

-mi coche-dijo Chichi intentando no llorar-lo que me costó conseguirlo -y a los guerreros que estaban con ella les salieron una gota del estilo anime y Vegeta se enfadó y se acercó a la mujer

-hembra-dijo Vegeta y Chichi se giró para mirarlo-no es momento para hacer escándalo por una chatarra como esa

-chatarra dices-dijo enfadada Chichi-esto no es una chatarra, es un último modelo que me costó muy caro

-me importa cuatro cominos -dijo Vegeta

-a ti que te va importar mono desquiciado-gritó Chichi y los que estaban presenciando la discusión les salió una gota de sudor en la cabeza

-pasaran los años y seguirán igual-susurró Goku

-como me has llamado hembra de Kakaroto-gritó Vegeta con una sonrisa sabiendo que eso la molestaba mas que otra cosa

-no vuelvas a llamarme de ese modo príncipe de los monos-dijo Chichi enfadada-y te recuerdo que tengo un nombre

-lo que importa aquí es que sigues igual-dijo Vegeta y se acercó al rostro de la mujer morena y sonrió con malicia -sigues igual de fea, no estás horrorosa -riendo a carcajada, Chichi estaba tan enfadada que cogió su coche destrozado con una gran fuerza producida por la ira y se lo tiró a la cabeza a Vegeta que este quedó sepulcrazo de bajó del coche

-y no vuelvas a decirme que soy fea y nada por el estilo-dijo Chichi girándose con los brazos cruzados-me voy, iré a casa de Bulma para pedirle a Suri una capsula-empezando a caminar e inmediatamente se paró -ahora que recuerdo ella no trae ninguna capsula, deberé de pedírsela a Bulma

-Vegeta estás bien-dijo Goku y en ese momento Vegeta salió de debajo del coche poniéndose de pie como si no fuera pasado nada

-yo siempre estoy bien-dijo Vegeta con los brazos cruzados y en ese momento es cuando vio Trunks, Goten y Gohan a Bra y Sharon descender de los cielos y todos las miraron

-habéis encontrado las bolas que faltaban-dijo Gohan a las dos niñas

-no-dija Bra

-falta una y el radar indica que está en esta ciudad-y Sharon se percató de cómo estaba esa parte esa ciudad y vio a su madre y empezó a reírse

-no te rías-dijo Chichi seria y la niña paró de reírse

-que pasó aquí-dijo Bra

-unos seres aparecieron, pero ya está controlado-dijo Trunks

-que bien que llegamos cuando ya están eliminados-dijo Bra

-pero que dices-dijo Sharon-me he perdido la diversión -con ese comentario Vegeta sonrió ya que era normal al ser hija de quien era

-iré a casa de Bulma a darme una ducha-dijo Chichi-no debería de estar tan pringosa por uno que yo se-Goku la miró

-lo que deberías de hacer es darme las gracias-dijo Goku

-a si se me olvidó-dijo Chichi sarcásticamente-muchas gracias

-de nada-contestó Goku y Sharon no dejaba de mirarlos e iba a decir algo pero Bra se adelantó

-vamos, Sharon, la bola está cerca de aquí -y Bra comenzó a correr en dirección donde está la bola

-espera Bra-dijo Sharon hiendo detrás de la hija de Vegeta

-os esperamos aquí, niñas-gritó Gohan

-de acuerdo Gohan-gritó Sharon, la niña morena alcanzó a Bra que esta estaba andando lentamente mirando el radar y Sharon también lo miró

-está muy cerca-dijo Bra y en ese momento las dos niñas se chocaron con alguien y cayeron al suelo e inmediatamente se pusieron de pie, las dos niñas miraron de pie a cabezas al hombre que tenían en frente, que era un hombre musculoso con ojos negros con pelo negro algo alborotado con una cinta blanca en la cabeza

-hola, Sharon y Bra-dijo el hombre con una sonrisa retorcida, las dos niñas se miraron y preguntándose por que sabían sus nombres y es cuando vieron que algo detrás del hombre se movía y se ponía en su cintura

-es una cola-susurraron las dos niñas al mismo tiempo, las dos niñas sin pensarlo dieron un salto hacia atrás y se pusieron en posición de combate

-algo me dice que ha este hombre le he visto en algún lugar-susurró Sharon

-yo tengo ese presentimiento-dijo Bra-yo le he visto en algún lugar pero no se donde … no me da buena espina Sharon

-lo se-dijo Sharon

-y lo peor de todo es que el radar dice que este hombre tiene la bola-dijo Bra guardándose el radar y Sharon tiró la mochila al suelo donde tenía las bolas que habían buscado las dos

-exacto Bra-dijo el hombre-yo tengo la bola de dragón y lo mejor de todo es que ahora tendré dos mas-y es ese momento Chichi llegó a ese lugar y se escondió para saber quien era ese sujeto que estaba con las dos niñas

-no te las daremos-gritó Bra

-controlando a una de vosotras tengo a las dos-sonrió el hombre-ya que vosotras tenéis sangre saiyan y eso para mi es muy fácil-al hombre le empezó a brillar los ojos y se le pusieron de color rojo y no dejaba de mirar a Sharon, la niña de pelo negro le miraba los ojos como hipnotizada y sus ojos parpadeaban entre rojos y su color negro, de mientras hacia esto el hombre con la mano hizo un gesto y la mochila que llevaba Sharon empezó a levitar sola asta que llegó a la manos del hombre, Bra estaba sorprendida e intentaba que Sharon volviera en si moviéndola, pero fue inútil

-Sharon-gritó Chichi y la niña miró a su madre y Bra hizo lo mismo, miró a Chichi

-la hembra de uno de los saiyan tubo que interrumpirme-dijo el hombre y con un movimiento de mano atacó a las dos niñas que se estamparon contra una pared, después hizo lo mismo con Chichi y el hombre desconocido desapareció del lugar, Chichi no se esperó que con un movimiento a si la lanzara pero para su sorpresa se chocó contra el cuerpo de un hombre que parecía que iba corriendo donde ella y las dos niñas estaban

-que golpe-dijo Chichi y es cuando vio que con la persona que había chocado era Goku, los dos se miraron a los ojos durante unos segundos que parecieron eternos para los dos asta que escucharon una voz que les hizo volver a la realidad y Chichi se levantó y estiró su mano para ayudar a Goku, este sin pensarlo la cogió y se levantó y los dosis decir nada fueron donde se encontraban los demás

-Estáis bien-dijo Gohan las dos niñas afirmaron con la cabeza

-pero que ha ocurrido-dijo Goten

-un hombre-dijo Sharon

-estaba aquí -continuó Bra-y con magia se llevo la mochila de las bolas de dragón que habíamos cogido Sharon y yo -los que escuchaban se miraron sin entender menos Chichi-e hipnotizo a Sharon, sus ojos se pusieron rojos

-y tenía una cola-susurró Sharon

-una cola-dijeron todos a la vez

-eso quiere decir que era un saiyan-dijo Trunks

-eso es imposible-dijo Vegeta-los únicos saiyans puros somos Kakaroto y yo

-quien es Kakaroto-dijo Sharon

-él-dijo Trunks señalando a Goku-es su nombre saiyan y Goku es su nombre terrícola

-ese hombre tiene poderes-dijo Chichi y todos la miraron-con un movimiento de la mano hizo que ellas-refiriéndose a las dos niñas-se estamparan contra esa pared, y a mi me hizo lo mismo

-eso es verdad-dijo Bra-además es que a nosotras dos nos conocían, sabían nuestros nombres

-pero quien debe de ser-dijo Goku pensativo

-puede ser el que a mandado a esos seres para matar a todos nosotros-dijo Vegeta

-y a Sharon-dijo Goku

-será mejor que vallamos a la Corporación Capsula-dijo Gohan empezando a volar y los demás también y Sharon estaba muy pensativa sobre lo que había dicho ese hombre,

-se tomaron en serio que quería ir andando asta la casa de Bulma-dijo Chichi empezando a caminar-la Corporación Capsula está muy lejos, no llegaré asta que anochezca -y notó alguien detrás de ella y la mujer se giró por que creía que podía ser otro enemigo en posición de combate y al ver de quien se trataba se sorprendió-Goku!

-lo hemos echado a suerte y yo he perdido-dijo Goku de mala gana-yo te llevaré, además han puesta la gran excusa de que los dos estamos igual sucios por este líquido pegajoso-Goku se acercó a la mujer

-no hace falta puedo caminar-dijo enfadada y girándose

-pues genial-dijo Goku-a si no tendré que llevarte -y el saiyan empezó a volar y por esa respuesta Chichi se enfadó

-Oye-gritó Chichi y Goku se paró en el aire-no puedes dejarme aquí, soy una mujer muy atractiva y si viene alguien y me quiere hacer algo, ahora estoy bajo tu responsabilidad -Goku se puso a su lado

-entonces para que me has dicho antes eso

-pues-Chichi no sabía que decir y empezó a reírse

-vamos-el saiyan la cogió de la cintura y empezó a volar

-solo te pido que no vallas muy rápido, ya que tengo miedo a las alturas

-ya lo se que tienes miedo a las alturas-dijo Goku y descendió ya que habían llegado a la Corporación Capsula, los dos entraron y Chichi como Goku se ducharon por separado, Bulma le dio a Chichi ropa suya que se trataba de unos pantalones que le llegaban asta la rodilla de color azul cielo y una camiseta de manga corta de color blanco, cuando estuvo vestida fue a la sala donde estaban todos menos Goku, Vegeta, Trunks y Goten que estaban en la cocina comiendo y vio que Suri hablaba por teléfono y Chichi se acercó a Bulma

-Bulma-dijo Chichi-me puedes prestar una capsula para ir a casa, es que mi coche se destruyó

-pues …-dijo Bulma y es cuando vio a Gohan que con su cabeza negaba con la cabeza con rapidez y Bulma comprendió-lo siento Chichi pero ahora todos los vehículos están defectuosos y tendréis que quedaros aquí por esta noche, mañana te arreglaré un vehiculo y podréis iros

-que bien-dijo Bra-Sharon te quedarás aquí a dormir -la niña morena sonrió tristemente-te ocurre algo?

-fue algo que dijo ese hombre -dijo Sharon

-que fue lo que dijo-dijo Krilin

-dijo que yo también tenía sangre saiyan-dijo Sharon sin entender-no comprendo por que dijo eso-todos miraron a Chichi que estaba pálida y Bulma con una sonrisa y en ese momento Suri llegó con teléfono en mano

-Chichi te reclaman-dijo Suri y la mujer morena sin preguntar de quien se trataba cogió el teléfono y se alejó de sus amigos

-que pena que se aya librado-dijo Bulma

-quien era?-dijo Gohan

-Ryu-dijo Suri y en ese momento entraron en la sala Goku y Vegeta que habían acabado de comer-me ha dicho que ha visto por televisión lo que ha pasado en la ciudad y estaba preocupado por nosotras, pero estaba mas preocupado por Chichi, bueno es normal

-ese Ryu me cae mal-dijo Goku serio

-a mi también-dijo Sharon y los dos se miraron-has visto Suri hay alguien que también le cae mal Ryu

-No creo que sea por los mismos motivos-dijo Bulma

-es que no os habéis dado cuenta-dijo Sharon-él es malo, solo debéis de mirar su mirada … espera su mirada … es igual al del hombre que nos atacó … ahora estoy segura es la misma persona

-Sharon-dijo Bulma-no puedes ir diciendo esas cosas, solo por que Ryu tenga algo con tu madre

-no es por eso-dijo Sharon-no se como explicarlo, pero Ryu tiene un aura mala

-ya estás otra vez con el aura-dijo Suri-por que no dejas que tu madre sea feliz con el hombre que ella quiera

-eso no es el motivo-dijo Sharon-a Goku también le cae mal seguro que también a notado lo mismo que yo, verdad que si Goku?

-perdona Sharon, pero yo no he notado nada de eso-la niña miró decepcionada a Goku y esa mirada al saiyan de pelo alborotado le dolió y después la niña de pelo negro miró a Bra y se acercó a ella

-Bra, a que tú lo has notado-dijo Sharon con seriedad

-Sharon yo solo he visto a es Ryu una vez, y la verdad no me fijé en él-dijo Bra y la niña morena sonrió

-entonces tengo que hacer que te acerques a él-dijo Sharon-ya veréis como me va a dar la razón -y es cuando Chichi se acercó al grupo y le dio el teléfono a Suri

-que quería Ryu-dijo Suri

-estaba preocupado por lo que había pasado en la ciudad ya que ha salido por la televisión -dijo Chichi

-nosotros será mejor que nos vallamos -dijo Krilin

-si yo también me voy-dijo Yamcha-y la familia de Krilin con el maestro se fueron como Yamcha y los demás

-yo también me iré -dijo Goku

-Goku -dijo Suri-por que no te quedas a dormir aquí

-por que debería quedarme-dijo Goku

-por que yo me quedo-dijo Suri

-yo creo que es una buena idea-dijo Trunks-a si Goten te enseñaré algo que te quería enseñar

-de veras, es eso que tú y yo sabemos-dijo Goten y Trunks sonrió y Goten miró a su padre-papa, no te importa que me quede, verdad

-no-dijo Goku -entonces será mejor que me valla

-papa-dijo Gohan-quédate, por que a si mañana podréis hablar sobre el nuevo enemigo

-de acuerdo-dijo Goku-me quedaré

-genial-dijo Gohan con una sonrisa-bueno nosotros también nos vamos -y Gohan y su familia se fueron despidiéndose de todos y Chichi estaba feliz por que su hijo mayor le había presentado a su nieta pero no como su abuela si no una buena amiga de la familia, después de marcharse Gohan, Goten y Trunks subieron al cuarto de este último, y Sharon y Bra también se marcharon al cuarto de la hija de Vegeta y en la sala solo quedaron los dos saiyans puros, Bulma, Suri y Chichi

-que felicidad Goku que te quedes aquí a dormir conmigo-dijo Suri acercándose al saiyan y Chichi se enfadó por el acercamiento

-espera un momento-dijo Goku-yo no sabía que iba dormir contigo

-por mi no hay problema que durmamos juntos-dijo Suri coquetamente, Vegeta que lo veía de reojo todo sonreía por la escena de los dos y por Chichi que estaba echando chispas por la rabia que sentía en ese momento

-es una suerte que aquí haya muchas habitaciones-dijo Goku

-pero Goku-dijo Bulma que se había dado cuenta de los celos de Chichi-si vosotros queréis dormir juntos solo tenéis que decirme y preparo una habitación para los dos

-por mi está bien-dijo Suri feliz y Goku se asustó por que Suri no paraba de acercarse a él, y si seguía a si al final caería durmiendo con esa mujer castaña ya que llevaba muchos años sin estar con una mujer, pero su vista se posó en Chichi, al saiyan de cabellos alborotados le extrañó que Chichi estuviera tan enfadada, y entró un poco en pánico por que cuando estaban juntos Chichi era muy celosa y sería capaz de hacer daño a Suri al que sea su amiga

-Suri-dijo Goku serio y la mujer castaña se separó del saiyan-no creo que sea el momento, ya que aquí está mis amigos pero sobre todo mi hijo

-lo comprendo Goku-dijo Suri-sinceramente me gustas, y creo que tenemos que conocernos antes de llegar a dormir juntos

-si tienes razón-dijo Goku aliviado-debemos de conocernos mejor

-pero Goku tengo interés de que me cuentes como es la mujer con la que te casaste-dijo Suri, Bulma y sobre todo Chichi le miraron con interés asta el mismo Vegeta

-bueno, ella es, digo era especial-dijo Goku agachando la cabeza, Chichi en ese momento se levantó de donde estaba sentada

-voy a descansar-dijo Chichi marchándose de lugar

-Goku-dijo Bulma-para queque crees que este nuevo enemigo quiere las bolas de dragón

-no lo se, Bulma-dijo Goku-pero es mejor que las que tengamos las guardemos

-pues será mejor que guardes tú la bola de cuatro estrellas-dijo Bulma

-por que-dijo mirando a su amiga de la infancia Goku sin entender

-es que tengo un mal presentimiento-dijo Bulma-será mejor que vallamos a descansar

-si tienes razón, Bulma-dijo Suri y todos se fueron a sus respectivos cuartos a dormir

Estaba a punto de amanecer cuando un aire fresco entró a la habitación de Chichi y esta despertó, se puso una bata y salió de la habitación asta que llegó al jardín de la Corporación Capsula, Chichi miraba el horizonte como si allí estuviera lo que estaba esperando, de repente la mujer sintió la una brisa entorno su cuerpo, al igual que vino se fue, una figura de hombre se apareció delante de ella, en la mirada de la mujer se notaba que ella lo conocía, el hombre se acercó a ella con los ojos rojos y a ella se le pusieron del mismo color

-que quieres que haga mi amo-dijo Chichi

-quiero que entres y me traigas las bolas de dragón

-a silo haré -dijo Chichi, ella se giró y entró a la casa con paso decidido, fue al lugar donde se encontraba las bolas de dragón y las cogió e inmediatamente salió al jardín de la casa de Bulma entregando al hombre la bolsa donde estaban las bolas de dragón, el hombre solo sonrió y acarició la mejilla de la mujer

-tú serás la persona que me ayudará en acabar con la vida de uno de los saiyans traidores-dijo el hombre quitando la mano de la mejilla de la mujer y sin mas este hombre desapareció, al cabo de unos segundos Chichi miró por todos los lados

-como he llegado asta aquí-susurró Chichi sin entender y miró al cielo-ya amaneció -la mujer estaba perturbada y se puso la mano en la cabeza y entró a la casa pero su gran pregunta era como había llegado al jardín de la Corporación Capsula

Continuará ………………………….

_Otro capítulo que espero que os haya gustado al igual a mi al hacerlo ... perdón por las faltas de ortografía y gracias por los comentarios y espero que me enviéis mas para saber si os gusta este capítulo _

**MILK GOKU **


	6. Juna y Esmeralda! quienes son

**Nota autora: **_Aquí traigo otro capítulo que espero que os guste, también aclarara algo del nuevo enemigo ... os dejo con el capítulo _

Capitulo 6

Chichi estaba sentada en una silla de la cocina de la Corporación Capsula pensativa, ya que no entendía el por que había despertado en el jardín si lo último que recordaba es que ella se había ido a la habitación a dormir, la cabeza de Chichi estaba echa un lío por que no entendía era como si tuviera una laguna en su mente, pero tenía el presentimiento que algo o alguien le había llevado al jardín, estaba tan confusa la mujer que movía negativamente la cabeza con rapidez sin darse cuenta que en la cocina entró Bulma y Suri, esta última llamaba a su amiga pero esta no respondía y las dos mujeres se preocuparon, Bulma estaba preocupada de Chichi y sin pensarlo la golpeo en la cara haciendo que la mujer morena la mirara a Bulma y luego a Suri

-ya era hora que reaccionases -dijo Suri enfadada pero a la vez preocupada

-llevamos por lo menos un cuarto de hora para que reaccionases -dijo Bulma

-lo siento-dijo Chichi y las otras dos mujeres se miraron sin comprender-es que estaba pensando algo que no entiendo

-el que, Chichi-dijo Suri sentándose a un lado de Chichi y Bulma hizo lo mismo pero al otro lado de la mujer morena

-es que anoche-hablaba en voz baja Chichi-yo fui a dormir a la habitación, pero me he despertado en el jardín, no entiendo, nunca me había pasado, pero es que no recuerdo como llegué allí y tengo el presentimiento que algo me llevó al jardín

-es extraño-susurró Bulma

-no será que eres sonámbula-dijo Suri y las otras dos mujeres la miraron y en ese momento llegaron a la cocina, las dos niñas con felicidad, Trunks, Goten con cara de no a ver dormido en toda la noche y los dos saiyans puros

-oh, dios, se me olvidó hacer el desayuno-gritó Bulma y todos menos las mujeres pusieron caras de tristeza y Vegeta se enfadó -Suri, Chichi ayudarme hacer el desayuno, o si no estos saiyans nos comerá a nosotras

-claro-dijo Suri y miró a su amiga de pelo negro que estaba pensativa y fue notado por todos los que estaban en la cocina-Chichi si no tienes ánimos de cocinar lo entiendo, pero es normal en los sonámbulos de levantarse dormidos y despertarse en cualquier lugar -todos se sorprendieron por lo que dijo la mujer de pelo castaño y Chichi se enfadó-iré ayudar a Bulma hacer el desayuno -Sharon se acercó a su madre con seriedad

-que es lo que quieres-dijo en un susurró Chichi a su hija, y ella solo la miraba sin pestañear asta que pasó unos segundos que se sentó al lado de su amiga Bra en medio de Goku y Vegeta

-Chichi-dijo Trunks-de veras que te encuentras bien?

-si-susurró Chichi-solo estoy confundida

-pasaran los años y seguirás igual de loca o mas loca-dijo Vegeta con una sonrisa y los que estaban se asustaron por la reacción de Chichi que se enfadó y las dos niñas tan tranquilas hablando de sus cosas

-se puede saber a quien le llamas loca, príncipe de los monos-gritó Chichi

-A quien va ser-siguió Vegeta con una media sonrisa-a la hembra mas violenta, agresiva, pero sobre todo la mas fea, no la mas horrible que asta los monstruos se asustarían al verte-y sin mas Vegeta empezó a reír con ganas, Chichi sin pensarlo se levantó del asiento que estaba sentada entre medio de Trunks que este estaba pálido y Goku que este estaba algo serio, la mujer morena con una sola mano cogió la mesa de la cocina y sin pensarlo se la incrusto en la cabeza a Vegeta, la mujer miró con enfado a todos y fue ayudar a Bulma y a Suri

-tu mama es muy fuerte-susurró Bra-a vencido a mi papa

-si, es muy fuerte-dijo Sharon

-voy a por una mesa-dijo Trunks

-te acompaño-dijo Goten y los dos amigos salieron de la cocina, Goku se levantó y quitó la mesa destrozada con ayuda de las dos niñas

-Vegeta-dijo Goku con un suspiro como si estuviera cansado de esa situación-cuando dejaras de meterte con ella

-esa hembra malgasta energía-dijo Vegeta poniéndose de pie por que Goten y Trunks vinieron con otra mesa y se volvieron a sentar alrededor de la mesa como estaban antes, las dos niñas entre medio de los dos saiyans puros, al lado de Sharon Goku y una silla vacía que es donde estaba Chichi, luego Trunks, a su lado Goten y al lado de este dos sillas vacías para Suri y Bulma, y por último Vegeta, Goku tenía los brazos en la mesa y la cara con cara que tenía hambre y es cuando vio que Sharon y Bra hablaban muy flojo para que no escuchara nadie pero lo que no sabían las niñas que los dos saiyan las vieron escuchaban su conversación

-entonces tu piensas que tu mama le ocurre algo, verdad-susurró Bra

-si-dijo Sharo-lo he notado antes … es ella pero como si no fuera ella

-la verdad es que yo pienso lo mismo que tú-dijo Bra-debemos hacer algo para que tu mama vuelva a ser como antes

-es muy raro que se levante por las noches y valla al jardín sin darse cuenta-dijo Sharon con seriedad -debemos de hacer algo

-si-dijo Bra-pero que

-debemos de pensar-dijo Sharon

-chicos, el desayuno está listo-dijo Bulma poniendo muchos platos en la mesa con Suri y Chichi, una vez que la mesa estaba llena de comida se sentaron

-eh-dijo Suri-por que Chichi se tiene que poner al lado de Goku-ningún saiyan o medio saiyan la hizo caso y Chichi se enfadó pero siguió comiendo

-mira el lado bueno, Suri-dijo Bulma-estás sentada al lado del hijo de Goku-la mujer castaña miró a Goten

-debes de estar feliz-dijo Goten-yo soy un rompe corazones

-eres demasiado joven para mi-dijo Suri-si mi hijo debe de tener tu edad

-tienes un hijo-dijo Bulma

-si-dijo Suri-él prefirió vivir con su padre … y mira que yo le di la vida …-con enfado- es lo único que tenemos en común Chichi y yo -con este comentario todos la miraron menos Chichi

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Bulma

-vosotros la conocéis de hace mucho tiempo, y no sabéis que lo hijos de Chichi prefirieron vivir con su padre-dijo Suri

-valla-dijo Goten-con que fue eso, ahora lo entiendo todo -miró a Chichi con enfado-ahora que pienso, el otro día me encontré con uno de sus hijos, y sabes lo que me dijo-Chichi le miraba con algo de tristeza-que lo mejor que le ha pasado es que su madre se fuera de su vida

-se ve que no te llevabas bien con tu hijo-dijo Suri-y que tal con tu esposo-al no recibir respuesta suspiró -no suele hablar de su pasado

-bueno-dijo Bulma para cambiar de conversación-lo mejor es que tenemos cuatro bolas de dragón

-si-dijo Goku-y menos mal que me guardé la de cuatro estrellas -Chichi miró sorprendida al saiyan de pelo alborotado y después se enfadó y se levantó

-como que guardaste la bola de dragón-dijo enfadada Chichi y todos se sorprendieron por la actitud de la mujer morena

-Bulma me aconsejó que la guardara-dijo Goku sin comprender la actitud de Chichi y en ese momento Sharon se levantó

-ahora vuelvo-dijo la niña de pelo moreno yéndose de la cocina corriendo

-Suri-dijo Chichi -dame el teléfono

-si toma-dijo la mujer de pelo castaño sin entender la actitud de su amiga-se puede saber a quien vas a llamar

-a Ryu-dijo Chichi marchándose del lugar y en ese momento Sharon vino corriendo y nerviosa

-las bolas-dijo Sharon-no están … han desaparecido

-Que!-dijeron todos

-pero quien se las ha podido llevar -dijo Bulma

-no habrá sido la persona que apareció delante de Bra y Sharon-dijo Suri preocupada

-no lo se-dijo Bulma-pero si fue él, como no notaron su presencia

-además-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa -Goten estuvo toda la noche despierto

-yo no noté nada extraño-dijo apenado Goten-pero que suerte que papa cogió la bola de dragón

-mi mama está actuando extraño-dijo Sharon y todos la miraron

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Bulma

-que yo recuerde mi mama no es sonámbula-dijo Sharon-a parte que su actitud es extraña

-además-dijo Bra-creo que la han dominado

-que Chichi está dominada-dijo Suri sin entender y de repente empezó a reír y salió de la cocina seguida de los demás para ir a la sala que allí se encontraba Chichi-creo que veis demasiadas películas

-no puedo creer que no nos creáis-dijo Sharon y Chichi se acercó a Suri dándole el teléfono y después miró a Goku seductoramente y el saiyan lo notó

-para que has hablado a Ryu-dijo Suri mirando a su amiga de pelo negro sin entender su nueva actitud por que no la había visto antes de esa manera

-para decirle que estábamos aquí … Bulma no te importa que venga verdad-dijo Chichi comenzando a caminar dirección donde estaba Goku, este lo único que hacía al ver a Chichi tan extraña retrocedía y sabía que algo la ocurría

-por mi no ha problema de que venga-dijo Bulma y Suri se la acercó

-creo que las niñas tienen razón-dijo Suri flojo solo para que la escuchara la mujer de pelo azul-Chichi actúa raro

-tienes razón, yo tampoco la había visto a si nunca -dijo Bulma

-que le pasa a tu mama, Goten-dijo Trunks en un susurró a su amigo para que solo lo escuchara él-se comporta como si …

-quisiera seducirlo-acabó la frase Goten-pero por que

-no lo se-dijo Trunks- pero esto no me gusta … y estoy pensando que Bra y Sharon tienen razón- en cambio Vegeta miró la situación de cómo Chichi se acercaba a Goku y puso sus brazos en el cuello para luego se deslizase por el pecho del saiyan de pelo alborotado, esto al príncipe no le gustaba por que esa mujer que le estaba haciendo esto a Goku nunca se lo había hecho en público y ahora se lo hacía algo andaba mal pensaba el príncipe, Gohan llegó y nadie notó que había llegado y él cuando vio esa escena entre sus padres algo le dijo que algo le pasaba a su madre y esto le hizo enfadarse, en cambio las dos niñas estaban preocupadas por Goku y se acercaron a la pareja, y es cuando notaron que los ojos de Chichi estaban rojos, y sin pensarlo Sharon empujó a Chichi que esta cayó al suelo mirando con rabia a la niña

-maldita mocosa-dijo Chichi enfadada y levantándose

-tú no eres mi mama-gritó Sharon-haz que sea como antes -Chichi se rió

-pero Sharon como puedes pensar eso, yo soy tu mama

-a ti, te ha hechizado el hombre de ayer-dijo Bra-haz que vuelva a la normalidad la mama de Sharon

-las niñas pequeñas como vosotras tenéis una gran imaginación-dijo Chichi y miró a Goku -lo que pasa es que vosotras dos no sabéis la atracción física que tenemos Goku y yo-las dos niñas se miraron sin entender

-disculparme, por entrar sin permiso-dijo una voz de hombre y todos le miraron y Sharon se enfadó -por los que no me conocéis soy Ryu

-Ryu-dijo Suri-has llegado pronto

-estaba cerca de este lugar-dijo Ryu y miró a la mujer de pelo negro-Chichi, me alegra mucho que estés bien-ella sonrió y se acercó a él dándole un abrazo que todos abrieron los ojos como platos, Suri al ver esto se extrañó y pensó que algo andaba mal con su amiga y que podría ser que Sharon tuviera razón sobre lo que ella pensaba de Ryu

-me alegra que hayas venido-dijo Chichi y Ryu sonrió acariciando la mejilla de Chichi, Goku al ver esto se enfadó y se acercó a la pareja que cada vez estaban mas cerca, como si los dos quisieran besarse, en cambio Sharon se acercó a su madre y a Ryu como hizo Goku

-si queréis estar solos, será mejor que os larguéis de aquí los dos-dijo Goku enfadado y Ryu y Chichi le miraron

-Goku a ti no te va eso de ponerte celoso-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa

-yo no estoy celoso-dijo Goku mas enfadado y miró a Ryu a los ojos que este sonreía -se puede saber para que …-de repente Goku se cayó por que algo de la mirada de Ryu le hipnotizaba y es cuando Goku escucho una voz telepáticamente

-Goku, me escuchas, te hablo telepáticamente

-Pero si es el Dios de quince generaciones-dijo Gohan

-Exacto, Gohan soy yo-dijo el Dios viejo, en cambio Ryu al escuchar esto dejo de mirar a Goku que este cayó al suelo poniéndose la mano en la cabeza -ahora irá Xin y os explicará lo que está pasando-Ryu miró a Chichi

-debo irme, recuerdo que debo hacer una cosa importante -dijo Ryu y la mujer afirmó con la cabeza y Ryu se fue del lugar, Chichi se sentó en el sofá como si le faltase mucha energía, las dos niñas miraron por la ventana y vieron a Ryu abajo y de repente él las miró con una sonrisa maligna para después desaparecer del lugar, Sharon y Bra se miraron asustadas y fueron donde estaban las adultos, pero cual fue su sorpresa que con ellos había un hombre extraño con orejas puntiagudas pelo largo de color blanco

-quien es este señor-dijo Suri

-él es Xin-dijo Gohan- es un Dios

-Que1-dijo sorprendida Suri y las dos niñas se miraron asta que recordaron lo que vieron por la ventana

-hemos visto algo-dijo Bra y los adultos no las miraban solo Suri, Goten y Trunks

-hemos visto desaparecer a Ryu-gritó Sharon

-pero es imposible-dijo Gohan-él es un simple humano

-él no es un humano-dijo Sharon

-él es una persona mala-dijo Bra-cuando estaba aquí lo he notado y creo que quería hipnotizar al tío Goku

-Si-dijo Sharon-pero cuando se iba nos miró a las dos con una sonrisa malvada y después desapareció

-las dos vais a estar una buena temporada sin ver la televisión-dijo Bulma

-Goku-dijo Sharon-a que Ryu ha intentado hipnotizarte

-la verdad es que no lo se-dijo Goku y es cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia del Dios mas joven-ey, Xin, que haces aquí

-yo he venido para contaros lo que creemos lo que está pasando en la Tierra el Dios de quince generaciones y yo-dijo Xin con seriedad

-y que crees que está pasando-dijo Goku sentándose en el sofá al lado de Chichi y Xin se acercó a la mujer morena

-antes de nada-dijo Xin-esas dos niñas tienen razón

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Gohan

-esta mujer está hipnotizada-dijo Xin refiriéndose a Chichi

-y que podemos hacer para que sea la misma-dijo Bulma

-como lo dice un adulto a él si le creéis-dijo Sharon enfadada, Xin miró atentamente a las dos niñas y al cabo de un rato miró a Chichi, puso su mano en la cara de la mujer morena y chasqueo los dedos

-ya está … ella ya es la de siempre-dijo Xin

-ya no está hipnotizada?-dijo Suri

-hipnotizada, quien ha estado hipnotizada-dijo Chichi

-No me digas que no te acuerdas de nada-dijo Goku, la mujer de pelo negro se puso a pensar

-no-dijo Chichi-lo que me acuerdo es que a noche fui a dormir, me desperté en el jardín, luego no se la cabeza me daba como vueltas, pero luego te sentí hablar que tú tenías una bola de dragón y no me acuerdo de nada asta ahora

-y como que vosotras dos os habéis dado cuenta-dijo Trunks

-ahora ella no es lo importante-dijo Bra-el malo es Ryu, debéis de creernos

-la cuestión es que lo tiene que decir un adulto-dijo Sharon- cuando Ryu venga a mataros a todo, nos pediréis disculpas de rodillas

-no sueñes despierta-dijo Suri y las dos niñas se sentaron en el sofá

-Xin-dijo Gohan-nos ibas a decir acerca del nuevo enemigo

-si-dijo Xin con seriedad-él no es un enemigo como lo que habéis tenido anteriormente-todos estaban atentos a lo que decía el Dios-pero sobre todo no tenéis ninguna posibilidad contra él -Goku iba a decir algo pero una mirada de Xin le hizo callar para que él prosiguiera -lo vimos ayer en la bola, el Dios de quince generaciones lo reconoció al instante, cosa que yo tardé en reconocerlo-Xin miró a todos-él es Balthimoor -todos se miraron entre si como que no lo conocían, por otra parte las dos niñas se miraron como si supieran de quien estaban hablando-él es un Dios, no un Dios cualquiera, a parte de nosotros, por encima de nosotros hay mas Dioses, pero por encima de ellos está Balthimoor, y por encima de él está su hermana menor, Juna, ella es la Diosa mas poderosa de todo el universo, junta a ella está Esmeralda, podríamos decir que es su sacerdotisa, algunos dicen que tiene el mismo poder que Balthimoor y otros que no, la cuestión que Juna ha creado toda la vida en el universo, eso incluye a los terrícolas, su hermano mayor siempre estuvo celoso de su hermana menor, por eso él creo una raza, para que ellos matara a todas las razas que haya creado su hermana Juna, esta raza que él creo era muy agresiva, no les importaba matar, sin sentimientos, eran resistente en un combate, también era una raza muy parecida a los terrícolas, pero con algo que les hacía diferente-Xin volvió a mirar a cada uno de ellos -una cola, en otras palabras, Balthimoor creo a una sola raza, a la raza de los saiyans

-entonces hay una cosa que no entiendo -dijo Gohan-si el creo los saiyans por que quiere matarlos

-no lo se-dijo Xin-pero yo creo que es por que solo quedan dos que sean puros, y también por que ellos dos-refiriéndose a Goku y Vegeta-eligieron como compañeras y tener descendencia a terrícolas, a Balthimoor no le agradaba esta raza, por que su hermana menor, los tenía muy protegidos, ya que eran la raza mas débil que había creado

-si Balthimoor ha venido a matarnos, como que utiliza artimañas, pero sobre todo para que quiere las bolas de dragón-dijo Goku

-no se para que quiere las bolas de dragón-dijo Xin-pero os advierto, Balthimoor, al ser un Dios puede traer del mismo infierno a todos los que están allí, puede dominar a todas las personas, si esta persona tiene algo de rencor envidia rabia, cualquier cosa puede dominar a su antojo, pero a un saiyan lo puede dominar como si nada, solo por el simple hecho de ser saiyan, y pasa lo mismo con la descendencia

-y como podríamos impedir eso-dijo Trunks

-no debéis de mirarle a los ojos-dijo Xin

-y si dominase a uno de nosotros, como podríamos hacer para que sea el de siempre-dijo Goten

-si son terrícolas de otra raza yo mismo podría volver a que sean el mismo de ante-dijo Xin-lo he hecho antes … pero, si es uno que tenga sangre de saiyan, yo no podré hacer nada, ni otro Dios tampoco

-entonces como saldríamos de ese estado-dijo Trunks

-solo hay alguien que puede hacerlo-dijo Xin-pero no creo que lo haga

-quien-dijo Gohan

-Juna-dijo Xin-no me preguntéis donde está ni nada, lo único que sabemos que hace mas de dos mil años que ella, podríamos decir que murió junto a Esmeralda

-murieron-dijo incrédulo Goten

-cuando decimos eso de un Dios, significa que se preparan para reencarnarse-dijo Xin-ahora que lo pienso, seguramente que estas dos Diosas se han reencarnado

-y se podrían reencarnar en un saiyan o en un medio saiyan-dijo Suri pensativa

-ellas dos odiaban a las saiyan-dijo Xin-pero todo puede ser posible

-interesante-susurró Suri

-oye Dios-dijo Sharon-ese tal Balthimoor se puede transformar en cualquier cosa

-que yo sepa no-dijo Xin

-lo que quiere decir Sharon es que si ese Balthimoor se puede parecer a otra persona, por ejemplo se puede poner como yo-dijo Bra

-si, eso puede hacerlo-dijo Xin

-eso no es nada bueno-dijo Gohan

-pongo la mano en el fuego y no me quemo que Ryu es ese Dios-dijo Sharon

-yo opino lo mismo-dijo Bra-o si no por que se fue tan rápido, es por que sabía que un Dios iba a venir y sabía que le iba a reconocer

-los Dioses podemos reconocer a otros Dioses-dijo Xin-aunque tengan otro aspecto

-y si los Dioses no están en su plenitud los podrías reconocer, no se si me entiendes-dijo Suri muy interesada

-si podríamos reconocerlo-dijo Xin

-me da la impresión que no me has entendido-dijo Suri-lo que quiero decir, que si un Dios, si está reencarnado y no sabe que es un Dios lo reconocerías? y si lo reconoces como lo reconocerías?

-como se nota que eres periodista-dijo Chichi, Suri solo sonrió ya que tenía una idea de algo que había contado Xin

-cuando son reencarnados no se les puede reconocer asta que expulsan su verdadero poder-dijo Xin-y como lo reconoceríamos, pues todos los Dioses tienen un aura especial, por eso si yo fuera visto a Ryu lo fuera reconocido como un Dios

-entiendo-dijo Suri-y lo del aura es muy interesante, además Sharon siempre ha dicho que Ryu tiene un aura maligna … la historia de estas dos Diosas, Juna y Esmeralda, yo creo que alguna vez he leído algo sobre ellas … ya recordé … en un libro muy antiguo, leí que estas dos Diosas crearon la humanidad, también ponía algo del hermano pero nunca se decía el nombre, se que él la tenía muchos celos por que una mujer no podía tener tanto poder, la cuestión que una de las dos, creo que era Esmeralda bajó a la Tierra y se hizo pasar por terrícola, pero tuvo la mala suerte que se enamoró de un chico, en ese libro decía que era un guerrero de otro lugar, que me imagino que sería un saiyan, la cuestión que este chico se aprovecho de ella y Esmeralda se enfadó, y es cuando Juna bajó a la Tierra y acabó con la vida de los guerreros del otro lugar, y también con el jefe de todos ellos, que a él no lo mató si no lo encerró en las profundidades del planeta Tierra, y no recuerdo mas

-a veces no hay que creer todo lo que se dice en los libros-dijo Xin

-Juna y Esmeralda siempre se reencarnan en las mismas personas?-dijo Suri

-no-dijo Xin-se han reencarnado en mujeres muy diferentes

-se han podido reencarnar en algún ante pasado de nosotros-dijo Suri

-si-dijo Xin-te pondré un ejemplo, si un Dios estuvo reencarnado hace millones de años en un antepasado tuyo-refiriéndose a Suri-siempre se va a reencarnar en alguien de tu familia … pero si un Dios está en cerrado para que no haga mas maldades, no muere

-estás diciendo que Ryu lleva muchísimos millones de años vivo y nunca a sido reencarnado?-dijo Suri asombrada ante la afirmación de Xin-pues se conserva muy bien

-Ryu en verdad no es a si-dijo Sharon-además tiene cola

-a mi me gusta los hombres con cola-dijo Suri con una sonrisa

-será mejor que me valla-dijo Xin

-gracias Xin por la información-dijo Goku

-adiós-dijo Xin desapareciendo del lugar

-si es un Dios, y es tan fuerte, como lo vamos a vencer-dijo Goten

-No lo se-dijo Trunks

-ese Dios a dicho que vosotros no podríais vencerlo, verdad-dijo Chichi-y también ha dicho que esa Juna y Esmeralda son mas poderosas que él

-a donde quieres llegar-dijo Bulma y Chichi se levantó y se acercó a Suri

-lo que tenemos que hacer es buscar a las dos Diosas -dijo Chichi con una sonrisa y Suri la imitó

-que buena idea Chichi-dijo Suri

-esperar-dijo Gohan sin comprender al igual que los demás-como que vais a buscar a dos reencarnaciones

-vamos a ir donde se encuentra el libro que leí -dijo Suri-y de ese libro sacaremos información de Juna y Esmeralda

-pero eso es muy difícil-dijo Trunks

-el Dios que ha venido nos ha dado información-dijo Suri-nos ha dicho que ellas se reencarnan en la misma familia

-hay millones de familias en este planeta y sin contar los demás planetas-dijo Trunks

-en ese libro dice que a ellas dos les encanta este planeta-dijo Suri-y estoy segura que estarán en este planeta

-Suri, Chichi-dijo Bulma-hagamos una cosa … yo os dejo un ordenador de Corporación Capsula y buscáis información

-si-dijo Suri

-gracias Bulma-dijo Chichi-además quisiera decir que me siento culpable por lo de las bolas de dragón

-no te preocupes por eso-dijo Bulma-te estaban utilizando

-imagínate-dijo Suri con enfado fingido-le tiraste los tejos a Goku

-Que!-dijo Chichi

-no solo eso-dijo Suri-te a faltado poco para tirarlo al suelo y hacer con él no se que cosas, y mira que había niñas pequeñas -Chichi estaba sonrojada y sin decir nada cogió del brazo a Suri para irse a la sala que tenía los ordenadores Bulma

-sabes Bra-dijo Sharon-yo prefiero mejor a Goku que a Ryu … algo me dice de Goku, que él y yo somos como iguales. No se como explicarme

-sinceramente-dijo Bra-creo que tu mama y el tío Goku hacen buena pareja, y a veces pienso en la forma que se miran cuando nadie les ve que en un pasado tuvieron algo que ver

-estás segura de lo que dices-dijo Sharon

-En algunas fotos que hay aquí en mi casa -dijo Bra-salen el tío Goku con tu mama, también con Gohan y Goten siendo mas pequeños

-en casa solo hay una foto de mis hermanos-dijo Sharon -pero está rota cuando va a salir otra persona … pero cuando vi a Gohan me recordó a uno de mis hermanos

-estás segura-dijo Bra

-si-dijo Sharon

-por que no vamos a tu casa-dijo Bra-a si miramos la foto y salimos de dudas

-si es verdad-dijo Sharon-supongamos que es el mismo muchacho el de la foto y Gohan, mi mama me lo fuera dicho

-si-dijo Bra-no tiene por que esconderte nada

-vamos-dijo Sharon marchándose volando seguida por Bra

Continuará ……………………………………….

**Nota autora : **_Hola, espero que os haya gustado este capítulo, solo quiero deciros que perdón por las faltas de ortografía y muchísimas gracias por los comentarios recibidos me han alegrado mucho y espero recibir mas para que me digáis que tal os ha parecido este capítulo ... bueno os dejo _

que paséis un buen día 

MILK GOKU **forever **


	7. Chapter 7

Capitulo 7

Habían pasado dos horas y Suri y Chichi estaban en la sala de ordenadores, Suri no dejaba de leer historias sobre Esmeralda y Juna, pero siempre había algo que cambiaba la historia y también no mencionaba nada sobre Balthimoor, esto a Suri la estresaba, por que quería saber mas sobre este Dios, ya que había aparecido y quería matar a todos, la mujer de pelo castaño miró a Chichi que esta estaba con el codo en la mesa y el puño en su cara y con cara de estar cansada, Suri suspiró

-será mejor que descansemos-dijo Suri-la verdad es que de ese Dios no puedo encontrar nada

-pues vamos a comer algo-dijo Chichi con una sonrisa-y después seguimos -la mujer morena miró a la pantalla del ordenador-mira, Suri-la mujer miró a la pantalla también-aquí hay una carpeta, que dice como pueden ser esas Diosas, ábrela a sin sabremos como son

-de acuerdo-dijo Suri-sabiendo como son, tendremos una pista de quien puede ser … "aunque yo me hago una idea de quienes pueden ser"-pensó esto último, la mujer castaña puso para abrir las carpeta pero para su mala suerte iba a tardar en abrirse unos minutos

-de mientras se abra vamos a comer algo-dijo Chichi levantándose y Suri afirmó con la cabeza y se levantó y salieron de la habitación, las dos se fueron a la cocina y se hicieron algo para comer y después fueron a la sala donde estaban Bulma y los demás, se sentaron en la mesa

-habéis encontrado alguna cosa?-preguntó Bulma

-yo no se como os podéis fiar en esas cosas -dijo Trunks

-la verdad es que te puede explicar algunas cosas, y si te las crees o no, eso es otra cosa-dijo Suri algo pensativa

-donde estará Sharon y Bra?-dijo Chichi

-seguro que se han ido a jugar-dijo Bulma-desde que se vieron por primera vez ellas dos son inseparables

-hemos encontrado unas imágenes de esas Diosas, a si sabremos como eran-dijo Suri

-que te hace pensar que serán iguales-dijo Bulma

-recuerdas lo que dijo ese Dios que vino, que se llama Xin-Bulma afirmó con la cabeza-dijo que esas Diosas se reencarnan en mujeres, además siempre siguiendo la misma familia-dijo Suri seriamente-sabiendo como era en el pasado podremos saber como son en la actualidad por los rasgos que tengan, imagínate Bulma, puede ser que una de esas Diosas se haya reencarnado en antepasado tuyo

-eso es imposible-dijo la mujer de pelo azul

-pues yo creo que todo es posible-dijo Suri-eres una terrícola

-si pero yo estoy casada con un saiyan-dijo Bulma-y como dijo Xin esas Diosas odian a los saiyans

-eso es lo que me impide pensar que un antepasado tuyo haya sido la reencarnación de una de esas Diosas-dijo Suri

-donde quieres llegar-dijo Chichi metiéndose en la conversación -estás diciendo que Bulma es una de esas Diosas y ella no lo sabe

-yo no he dicho eso-dijo Suri-y no creo que Bulma sea una Diosa reencarnada, mas que nada por que ya habría descubierto ese poder que tienen las Diosas … solo pienso que podría estar cerca de ella … pero como he dicho antes hay algo que me impide estar cien por cien segura de que sea ella

-se puede saber en quien estas pensando -dijo Chichi y los demás que estaban en la sala la miraban sin entender

-es que ella es medio saiyan-dijo Suri seria-y es eso lo que no me cuadra

-espera-dijo Trunks-estás pensando que mi hermana puede ser la reencarnación de una de esas Diosas

-si-dijo Suri sin inmutarse

-imposible-dijo Vegeta

-por que puede ser imposible-dijo Suri enfadada-soy una persona muy observadora, y ella notó el aura de Ryu, como también dijo que Balthimoor cuando se les apareció a ella y a Sharon supo quienes eran

-pero Bra no sabe luchar-dijo Gohan

-yo creo que eso es lo de menos-dijo Suri

-Xin dijo que eran como guerreras, además que odiaban a los saiyans-dijo Trunks sin creer que su hermana pequeña podría ser una Diosa

-por eso no estoy al cien por cien segura-dijo Suri levantándose de la silla y empezando a salir de la sala-voy a mirar las fotos-todos se la quedaron mirando por un momento y seguidamente fueron detrás de ella, Suri se sentó en frente del ordenador y los demás detrás d ella

-yo estoy seguro que mi hermana no puede ser una de esas Diosas-dijo Trunks

-ahora podremos ver la foto-dijo Suri dando a la pestaña de las foto-a si sabremos como es el aspecto de esas Diosas-sonrió-seguro que son hermosas-todos miraron la pantalla y salió la imagen de las dos Diosas, todos al verlas se quedaron con la boca abierta menos Suri que tenía una sonrisa de felicidad

-no puede ser-susurró Gohan viendo la sin pestañear los rostros de las dos Diosas

-Juna es igualita a Chichi-dijo Trunks sin creer lo que veía

-y Esmeralda es igual a Bulma-susurró Goten -no me lo puedo creer

-lo sabía-dijo con felicidad Suri-donde pongo el ojo pongo la bala -ninguno no sabía que decir y Bulma y Chichi no paraban de mirarse - a lo primero no entendía por que Ryu quería acercarse a Chichi, pero luego pensé que era por que conocía a Goku y Vegeta, pero deseché esa idea rápidamente, ya que Ryu podría acercarse a los saiyan ya que él los creo, pero me puse a pensar, y es cuando pensé que la Diosa podría ser Chichi, pero también lo deseche de mi mente por el simple hecho de que ella sabría del poder de una Diosa, y al decir Xin sobre que estas Diosas solo se reencarnaba en la misma familia, supe que era Sharon y la otra Bra, la cuestión que Sharon siempre decía que no le gustaba Ryu y que tenía un aura maligna, y Ryu se acercó a Chichi para acabar con Sharon, aunque sigo sin entender por que una de las Diosas se a reencarnado en alguien que tiene sangre saiyan, de Sharon lo entiendo es una terrícola en todos los aspectos

-estás equivocada-dijo Vegeta saliendo de su estupor y todos le miraron menos Chichi que miró hacia otro lado y poniéndose nerviosa

-Por que?-dijo Suri

-esa mocosa es medio saiyan-dijo Vegeta serio

-Que!-dijo Suri, Goten, Trunks y Goku sorprendidos

-como que es medio saiyan-dijo Suri sin entender y miró a Chichi

-un terrícola normal y corriente no tiene esa fuerza y poder-dijo Vegeta, los dos medio saiyans mas jóvenes se miraron sorprendidos y miraron a Chichi con seriedad sobre todo Goten, Goku por otra parte solo miró al suelo intentando procesar la nueva información que ha recibido, y Suri se levantó de la silla y puso sus manos en los hombros de Chichi y con seriedad la miró

-Chichi-dijo Suri-como has podido engañar a Bulma-ahora entiendo por que te fuiste

-Que!-dijo Chichi sorprendida y todos la miraron con sorpresa, la mujer morena negó con rapidez la cabeza y con escalofríos en su cuerpo y miró con enfado a su amiga de cabellos castaños-estás loca, yo nunca haría una cosa a si, y menos con el tonto de Vegeta-el príncipe se enfadó por el comentario-no puedo creer que pienses que él sea el padre, y yo no le haría eso a Bulma, ella es mi amiga

-entonces quien es-dijo Suri y de repente abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y empezó a mirar a Chichi y a Goku con rapidez-no puede ser, Goku es tu esposo, y el padre de tus hijos -volvió a mirar a Chichi con enfado-por que no me lo habías dicho, y que crees que pensará tu hija Sharon cuando se entere, crees que te dirá, gracias mama estoy feliz por saber quien es mi padre, sabes que se enfadará, al igual que yo estoy enfadada, y por lo que puedo ver ni siquiera él lo sabía, como has podido hacer eso

-no necesito tus charlas ni nada por el estilo -dijo Chichi enfadada-si lo he hecho habrá sido por algo, y sobre Sharon es mi problema no el tuyo

-es verdad, es tu hija, no había caído en eso-dijo Suri-pues no creas que se pondrá feliz por saberlo, si no que se enfadará … pero te digo una cosa si no se lo dices cuando vuelva se lo diré yo

-no tienes ningún derecho-dijo Chichi

-no lo tendré-dijo Suri alejándose de e Chichi y con enfado-pero se lo voy a decir, aunque no creo que soy la única que está enfadada y decepcionada-miró a Goku que estaba serio mirando a Chichi y la mujer morena miró al saiyan de pelo alborotado y miró al suelo

-creo que deberíais de hablar los dos-dijo Bulma

-no es el momento-dijo Chichi saliendo de la habitación

-mama-dijo Gohan, Chichi se paró un momento-no es justo que actúes de esta forma, papa tiene derecho a que le expliques

-he dicho que no es el momento-dijo Chichi-necesito pensar-susurró esto último

-típico de una mujer egoísta-dijo con enfado Goten-solo piensa en ella-Chichi no contestó y salió de la habitación con un gran dolor en el corazón por que estaba segura que su hijo pequeño la odiaba mas que antes

-aún sigo sin creer que Goku y Chichi estén casados-dijo Suri y es cuando vio a Goku que salió de la habitación con rapidez -me lo podíais haber dicho

-no lo preguntaste-dijo Bulma con una sonrisa

-muy graciosa-dijo Suri-he estado intentando ligarme al esposo de Chichi … aunque se lo merecía

-lo que no te fijaste es que se ponía celosa por eso-dijo Bulma-era muy gracioso

-celosa-dijo Suri-eso quiere decir que ella … pero que es tonta

ººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Sharon y Bra estaban en la casa de la niña morena mas concretamente en la habitación de Chichi buscando en todas parte la foto

-no se como me has convencido en buscar en todos los lados mas raros-dijo Bra-no crees que puede estar en uno de los cajones de esas dos mesitas

-mi mama no dejaría algo a si en un sitio tan fácil de encontrar-dijo Sharon

-pero si nos matará cuando vea que hemos desordenado toda su habitación y su casa-dijo Bra con una sonrisa

-si tienes razón -dijo Sharon con una sonrisa temblorosa-mama enfadada da miedo -Bra se sentó en la cama y la otra niña hizo lo mismo pero en el otro extremo, la niña de pelo azul miró en la mesita y abrió el cajón primero y después el segundo cajón, y en ese lugar vio lo que estaban buscando y lo cogió y miró la foto

-he encontrado la foto de tus hermanos Sharon-dijo Bra

-Y donde estaba ?

-En el cajón de la mesita … mira en esa mesita haber si está la otra mitad

-vale-dijo Sharon mirando en el primer cajón y no había nada de su interés y pasó lo mismo en el segundo cajón y al final abrió el último cajón y miró en su interior y es cuando vio de bajo de algunas cosas un trozo de foto, la niña morena lo cogió y lo miró atentamente sin pestañear ya que se sorprendió ya que estaba su madre con un hombre abrazada, pero mas le sorprendió fue de quien se trataba ese hombre

-deberíamos de haber mirado primero en las mesitas-dijo Bra-a si nos fuéramos ahorrado buscar en todos los lugares de la casa-Bra se giró para ver a la otra niña y la sorprendió que Sharon a parte de estar tan callada y seria estaba llorando-que te ocurre Sharon?

-que hace mi mama con Goku-dijo Sharon mirando con tristeza a Bra

-déjame ver la foto-dijo Bra y Sharon se la dio y la niña de pelo azul la juntó con la que tenía ella-coinciden

-que es lo que significa esto Bra

-no lo se-dijo Bra algo apenada por su amiga-pero estos dos son Gohan y Goten, yo lo se por que mi mama tiene fotos de ellos dos

-por que mi mama está abrazada con Goku, no lo entiendo-dijo Sharon parando de llorar

-creo que Gohan y Goten son tus hermanos y que Goku puede que sea tu papa

-y si es a si, por que mama no me lo ha dicho

-no lo se … pero yo diría que son tus hermanos y tu papa … en mi casa también hay fotos de ellos y en otras también sale tu mama … además esta foto fue rota … ellos son tu padre y tus hermanos, estoy segura, además no era normal que fueras tan fuerte si eras hija de dos terrícolas … es lo que dice mi papa -Sharon cogió los dos cachos de fotos y los juntó y miró la foto sin pestañear y de repente se enfadó

-los odio-dijo con veneno Sharon, se guardó la foto y salió de la casa volando y Bra la siguió

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

Chichi estaba en un parque cerca de la Corporación Capsula mirando a los niños que jugaba con sus padres en el parque, ella estaba sentada en un banco y de repente sintió como alguien se acercó a ella, la mujer morena no lo miró pero sabía que era Goku

-por que no me lo dijiste-dijo Goku con seriedad pero se notaba que estaba enfadado

-intenté decirte que estaba embarazada-dijo Chichi-pero tú en ningún momento me diste la oportunidad

-esa es la mejor excusa que he oído en mi vida-dijo Goku- maldita sea Chichi, te fuiste sin decir nada y lo peor de todo es que estabas embarazada de mi hija, no crees que tuve el derecho a saberlo?

-para que-dijo Chichi de la misma actitud que el saiyan mirándolo y levantándose -para que me digas que pena que sea una niña, y no la podrías entrenar por que no sería tan fuerte como Gohan o Goten

-por que dices eso

-te escuché con Goten decir que las mujeres son débiles y somos un estorbo, por eso me fui para no ser ningún estorbo para ti

-para mi nunca fuiste un estorbo, y menos lo sería mi hija-dijo Goku, el saiyan iba a seguir hablando pero notó que Sharon y Bra se acercaba a ellos y al cabo de unos segundos las dos niñas estaba en frente de Goku y Chichi, Bra estaba mas retirada pero con una sonrisa en su cara que ha Goku y Chichi le recordó mucho a Vegeta, en cambió Sharon estaba mas cerca de ellos dos mirándolos con enfado y rabia, algo le dijo a Goku que algo iba a pasar y se acercó a Chichi

-os odio a los dos-susurró Sharon que pudo oír perfectamente Goku pero la mujer no-os odio a los dos-gritó la niña de pelo negro, Goku y Chichi vieron que en los ojos de la niña había mucha ira, Chichi iba a decirle algo a su hija por que no comprendía su comportamiento pero la escuchó gritar-os voy a matar-las personas que estaban en el lugar al escuchar esto empezó a correr también por que empezó hacer un viento insoportable con electricidad que hacía que los árboles o hierva se quemase, las personas no podían a aguantar estar de pie y salían volando, en cambio Chichi fue agarrada por Goku que a este le costaba estar de pie, miró a Bra que estaba quieta detrás de Sharon y como si no pasara nada, al saiyan de pelo alborotada no entendía la actitud de Bra pero estaba asombrado del gran poder que tenía Sharon, en ese momento sintió unas energías conocidas por Goku, el saiyan no pudo verlos pero sabía que en ese lugar se encontraban sus dos hijos, Vegeta y Trunks, también vio como Bra en ese momento empezó andar como si nada hacia los guerreros que habían venido, Goku como los demás no entendían como Bra podía estar de pie y tan tranquila en esa situación

-si uno de vosotros ayudáis al saiyan y a la terrícola-dijo Bra tranquilamente con veneno y una sonrisa maliciosa-yo misma os enviaré al mismísimo infierno-ninguno entendió por que actuaba de esa forma Bra, de repente el viento ceso y Sharon estiró su brazo haciendo una bola de energía con una sonrisa maliciosa hacia Goku y Chichi, pero de repente dejó de acumular energía Sharon y se giró viendo detrás de ella a Balthimoor

-no tienes el derecho de acabar con la vida de ningún saiyan, Juna-dijo Balthimoor-no te puedes saltar las reglas

-eso es lo que tú te crees-dijo Sharon sonriendo

-además te recuerdo que vosotras dos sois unas niñas, no tenéis todo vuestro poder-dijo Balthimoor con una sonrisa retorcida, Bra se giró y miró al Dios con odio

-tú tampoco tienes todo tu poder-dijo Bra -eso quiere decir que estamos igualados

-eso es lo que tu te crees mocosa -dijo el Dios-será mejor que no toquéis a ninguno que tenga sangre saiyan, por que soy yo quien debe acabar con sus vidas

-eso lo veremos-dijo Sharon-yo voy acabar con la vida de Kakaroto como la de su compañera

-por que no te habían dicho la verdad, eres una mocosa-dijo Balthimoor -Kakaroto no lo sabía, solo debe de acabar con la terrícola, sabes me harías un favor-sonriendo el Dios y las dos niñas se miraron y sonrieron

-se ve que te tenemos que demostrar lo fuerte que somos-dijo Sharon-quien crees que acabó con la vida del insecto que trajiste la primera vez, pues yo

-lo se-dijo Balthimoor

-eres débil Balthimoor-dijo Bra-para que quieres las bolas de dragón

-creo que se lo que voy hacer-dijo el Dios-además se que no sabéis muchas cosas de vosotras mismas, pero debería haber dejado que mataras a Kakaroto o Goku, un nombre terrícola que decepción, a si tendríais lo que siempre he deseado-Balthimoor desapareció y apareció delante de Goku, este se sorprendió por la rapidez que tuvo el Dios, y al verlo a su lado inconscientemente se puso delante de Chichi en señal de protección, Bra y Sharon se giraron para ver lo que iba hacer el Dios, Balthimoor miró a Chichi con una sonrisa retorcida y sin hacer ningún movimiento la mujer morena salió volando chocando contra un tronco de un árbol, todos estaban sorprendidos y no pudieron hacer nada para ayudar a la mujer y las dos niñas ni se inmutaron, el Dios se acercó a Goku que este no se podía mover y al Dios se le puso los ojos rojos

-no le mires a los ojos-gritó Sharon con todas sus fuerzas, Goku puso su mano en la cabeza y se arrodillo en el suelo y Balthimoor sonrió, Goku se levantó lentamente y miró al Dios con una sonrisa

-que es lo que quieres que haga, mi señor-dijo Goku, todos los que estaban allí se sorprendieron pero reseguida se enfadaron menos las dos niñas, Balthimoor se giró hacia Bra y Sharon

-ves a esas dos mocosas-dijo el Dios-deben morir

-será un placer, mi señor-dijo Goku

-ahora mocosas demostrarme lo que sabéis hacer-dijo el Dios-ah, otra cosa Kakaroto, si alguien se mete, también debes de matarlo-y sin mas Balthimoor desapareció del lugar

-esto va ha ser muy sencillo-dijo Bra

-un momento-dijo Sharon-si lo ha dominado es por algo

-que quieres decir-dijo Bra

-es sencillo, Esmeralda-dijo Sharon -he recordado, que no podemos matar a nadie que tenga sangre saiyan-Bra la miró con sorpresa y después miró a Goku que se transformó en tercer nivel de fuerza súper saiyan

-entonces, esto va a estar mal, verdad Juna?-dijo Bra

-si-dijo Sharon-pero nos podemos divertir con él, y podré desquitarme por engañarme

-y después le vuelves a la normalidad-dijo Bra

-exacto -dijo Sharon con una sonrisa y gritó-venga saiyan, necesito algo de diversión, Goku solo sonrió con malicia y las dos niñas se pusieron en posición de combate para divertirse con el saiyan que tenían en frente

Continuará ………………………..

**Nota autora: **_Espero que os haya gustado este capítulo como a mi hacerlo ... como siempre digo perdonar por las faltas de ortografía es que soy mala en eso, también por la tardanza y muchísimas gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido y no esperaba tener tantos, y espero que me enviéis mas para saber vuestra opinión sobre este capítulo _

Que paséis un buen día

**MILK GOKU **


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo 8

Goku con una rapidez asombrosa empezó atacar a Sharon y Bra que estas lo que hicieron fueron sonreir con arrogancia, Chichi por un momento quedó inconsciente por el golpe que había recibido y cuando se despertó miró lo que estaba pasando y no entendió y se acercó a Vegeta y los demás

-se puede saber por que Goku ataca a Sharon y Bra?-preguntó Chichi

-Balthimoor lo ha dominado-dijo Gohan enfadado-y no sabemos como lo volveremos a la normalidad

-que Goku ha sido dominado!-dijo Chichi-pero por que

-es sencillo para matarlas por que él no puede acabar con ellas dos -dijo Gohan

-ahora que recuerdo -dijo Goten-Xin dijo que solo una persona podría hacer que volviera a la normalidad-todos le miraron-dijo que era la Diosa, Juna, y ella es Sharon, pues ella es la única que puede -Chichi como los demás miraron el combate que estaba igualado o eso parecía a los ojos de ellos

-Sharon-gritó Chichi-devuelve a la normalidad a Goku -la niña de pelo negro al escuchar la voz de su madre se paró miró a Bra que esta se alejó un poco y después miró a Chichi con enfado, Goku al ver que tenía una oportunidad de golpear a la niña morena se acercó a ella para propinarla un puñetazo, pero lo que le sorprendió a todos es que el puñetazo no llegó a su destino por un campo de fuerza que había alrededor de Sharon, la niña miró a Goku con una sonrisa y agarró el brazo del saiyan criado en la Tierra y con una gran rapidez Sharon con un rodillazo le dio en el brazo del saiyan rompiéndoselo al instante y poniéndose detrás de Goku y con una bola de energía lo envió a tierra al lado de Vegeta y los demás, después de desaparecer el polvo vieron como Goku estaba en el suelo y en su estado normal

-papa-dijo Goten con preocupación y después miró al cielo con enfado y solo vio a Bra que esta le hizo un gesto de cabeza, Goten miró a su lado derecho y vio a Sharon mirando a todos con seriedad, Chichi sin pensarlo se acercó al cuerpo de Goku con preocupación, cuando iba a tocar el cuerpo escuchó la voz de la niña

-aún está vivo-dijo Sharon -pero no deberías de acercarte a él, ya que podría matarte -en ese momento Goku empezó a moverse y se levantó poniendo su mano en su brazo roto, el saiyan de pelo alborotado miró con odio a Sharon y a Bra que ella se puso al lado de Sharon

-quieres seguir jugando saiyan-dijo Bra-aunque al estar dominado yo podré matarte sin romper ninguna regla … esto va a ser divertido -Bra desapareció poniéndose delante de Goku que ninguno excepto Sharon vieron, la niña de cabellos azulados le dio un puñetazo en la cara alejándolo de todos y después la niña desapareció para seguir atacando a Goku

-Sharon-dijo Chichi-tú eres la única que puedes hacer que Goku pueda volver a la normalidad-la niña solo la miró-tú no eres a si, tú siempre has intentado en no hacer daño a nadie, se que te tendría de haber dicho la verdad, pero mira en el fondo de tu corazón si de verdad quieres matar a Goku, siempre me dijiste que querías conocer a tu padre, ahora tienes esa oportunidad no la desaproveches-Sharon al escuchar estas palabras miró al suelo y después donde estaba Bra que esta estaba haciendo una bola de energía a un Goku que estaba muy mal herido y no podía defenderse, la niña morena desapareció apareciendo delante de Goku y Bra dejó de hacer la bola de energía, Sharon miró con una sonrisa a Bra y esta se alejo con una sonrisa en su rostro llegando donde estaba Gohan y los demás

-Sharon va hacer que Goku vuelva a ser el de antes-dijo Bra mirando a todos con una sonrisa, Sharon miró a Goku con seriedad y puso sus manos en el pecho del saiyan, al cabo de unos segundos una fuerza hizo que Goku se alejara de la niña, Sharon se acercó a Goku y puso su mano en la frente para después retirarla, al cabo de unos segundos Goku despertó y se levantó, lo primero que hizo Goku fue mirar a su alrededor y después miró a la niña morena que estaba a su lado y se puso a su altura

-Sharon-dijo Goku-me puedes decir que es lo que ha pasado?

-Balthimoor te dominó e intentaste matarme a mi y a Bra -dijo Sharon con una sonrisa-lo importante que nadie a salido herido ni nadie a muerto-la niña suspiró y le miró con algo de tristeza-lo siento

-por que-dijo Goku sin comprender

-por querer matarte a ti, y decir que quería matarte a ti y a mi mama-dijo Sharon-pero aún sigo enfadada por no haberme dicho que tu eras mi papa

-yo no lo sabía-dijo Goku-pero no tengo nada que perdonarte

-sabes una cosa, yo soy mas fuerte que tú-dijo Sharon con una sonrisa y corriendo hacia donde estaban los demás. Goku se levantó e hizo lo mismo

-papa-dijo Goten-que bien que no estés dominado

-la verdad es que no recuerdo nada-dijo Goku

-mejor a si-dijo Vegeta- a si no recordarás lo humillante que debe de ser perder por don niñas de ocho y nueve años-el príncipe miró a su hija con seriedad-por que no me dijiste que sabías luchar

-nunca me preguntaste-dijo Bra

-por que todo el mundo da esa respuesta -dijo Vegeta

-Sharon-dijo Chichi

-no hace falta que me digas nada, mama, como dirías tú-dijo Sharon con seriedad-necesito tiempo

-muy graciosa-susurró Chichi

-será mejor que vallamos a casa de Bra-dijo Sharon-tengo mucha hambre

-yo también tengo hambre -dijo Bra

-nunca creería que estas dos niñas son esas dos Diosas-dijo Trunks

-lo peor de es que una es tu hermana pequeña-dijo Goten

-pues la otra es tu hermana también-dijo Trunks

-ahora no tenemos dudas que las Dioss son ellas dos-dijo Gohan-pero entonces por que dijo Xin que las Diosas no se reencarnarían en saiyans?

-por que seguro que sería cuando estábamos durmiendo-dijo como si nada Bra

-durmiendo, que quieres decir?-dijo Gohan

-cuando dormimos no podemos saber que pasa en la Tierra-dijo Sharon-seguro que en ese periodo es cuando nuestro linaje de encarnamiento se casaron con los saiyans. Y es cuando nosotras no podíamos impedirlo

-siempre habéis impedido que ellos se juntaran-dijo Goten

-Si-dijo Bra-nosotras no podíamos estar en un cuerpo saiyan cien por cien, y no podíamos de cambiar de familia por a si decirlo

-y recordáis todo-dijo Trunks

-no-dijo Bra-ahora lo que tenemos que hacer es recordarlo, mas que nada por no romper las reglas

-asta los Dioses tienen reglas, y yo que pensaba que era el único-dijo Goten

-desgraciadamente si hay reglas-dijo Sharon-no podemos matar a Dioses, por lo menos es lo que recuerdo

-y por que odiáis a los saiyans?-dijo Trunks

-por que esa raza fue creada por Balthimoor para matar a todo ser vivo-dijo Sharon-pero se que hay algo mas, pero no se que es

-ya hemos llegado-dijo Chichi-dejad esta conversación para mas adelante, seguro que Sharon y Bra están cansadas y a si todos entraron a la casa comieron y Sharon y Bra se fueron a dormir, ahora todos los adultos tenían una cosa en mente como controlar el gran poder que tienen las dos niñas, y también como acabar con Balthimoor

Continuará ….................

_Se que este capítulo es bastante corto pero creo que era lo mejor dejarlo aquí, gracias por todos los comentarios y espero recibir alguno mas ... ah, no soy nada buena para describir una lucha por eso perdonarme al igual que las faltas de ortografía_

**MILK GOKU **


	9. Chapter 9

**Nota autora: **_Antes de nada perdonar por la tardanza, mas que nada es que estaba costipada y no tenía la cabeza para nada, después por estas fechas no he tenido tiempo, otra cosa feliz 2010 para todos y que el año os valla bien, ahora os dejo con este capítulo _

Capitulo 9

Pasaron unas horas y Gohan había contado lo que había pasado a Bulma y a Suri, Goku estaba sorprendido por que no recordaba nada de lo sucedido, y en ese momento Sharon y Bra aparecieron por la puerta, la niña morena estaba seria y la otra niña de pelo azul estaba que no entendía nada, Bra se acercó a su madre cogiendo su mano para que se diera cuenta que ellas dos estaban en ese lugar

-mama-dijo Bra-tengo hambre-Bulma miró a su hija con una sonrisa de preocupación

-os hemos guardado algo para que comáis-dijo Bulma a su hija y después miró a Sharon que la niña de pelo negro estaba con seriedad mirando a Goku-Sharon quieres comer?-la niña la miró sin quitar la expresión que tenía

-no-dijo Sharon-me las puedo apañar yo sola-acercándose a una ventana y saliendo volando del lugar

-pero …

-no te preocupes por ella, mama-dijo Bra-solo está enfadada … voy a ir a comer -y sin mas Bra se fue a la cocina a comer, durante unos minutos hubo un gran silencio

-yo si estuviera en el lugar de Sharon también estaría enfadada-dijo Suri mirando a Chichi

-estoy preocupada por las niñas-dijo Bulma sentándose en el sofá al lado de Trunks -y también por vosotros-todos la miraron y la mujer de pelo azul hizo un suspiro-ese Dios controló a Goku, y si controla a uno de vosotros o al mismo Goku otra vez

-Sharon puede hacer que ese control sobre ellos desaparezca-dijo Suri

-si tienes razón-dijo Bulma-pero Sharon está enfadada, y si vuelve a estar en contra de todos nosotros y quiere matar a toda la raza humana

-eso depende de la actitud de Juna -dijo Bra que salía de la cocina, la niña al ver que todos la miraron ella sonrió -no os preocupéis no voy a matar a ningún saiyan puro … yo no puedo hacerlo … solo puedo hacerlo cuando están dominados … al igual que Balthimoor puedo hacerlo con los terrícolas cuando están dominados … sabéis ese es un gran poder, el dominio de controlar a todo ser vivo sea la raza que sea

-de veras que esta niña tiene ocho años-dijo Suri

-desgraciadamente si, si tuviéramos nuestra forma adulta todo sería diferente -dijo Bra

-que quieres decir con eso-dijo Goten

-a si podríamos sacar nuestro poder, y tendríamos todos nuestros recuerdos -dijo Bra con un suspiro y después se sentó al lado de su padre, Vegeta por un momento miró a su hija para luego mirara al frente

-entonces podría hacerte una pregunta Bra?-dijo Suri acercándose a la niña y sentándose a su lado -es que yo antes para descubrir si se trata de vosotras leí cosas sobre vosotras

-que es lo que me quieres preguntar-dijo Bra

-se que vosotras nunca bajabais a la Tierra-dijo Suri sin dejar de mirar a la niña -pero yo leí un libro que decía que una de las dos bajasteis a la Tierra, eso no especificó quien era de las dos, y decía también que una de vosotras se enamoró de un extranjero, ahora al saber mas me imagino que debe de ser de un saiyan, pero él la traicionó engañándola, y es por eso que también odiabais a los saiyans, eso es cierto? -todos miraron a Bra, la niña solo bajó la cabeza y después miró a la mujer castaña

-sabes Suri me caes muy bien-dijo Bra y la mujer sonrió-pero no deberías de creerte todo lo que dicen

-entonces no es verdad-dijo Bulma

-yo no recuerdo bien-dijo Bra-pero nosotras teníamos prohibido bajar a la Tierra o a otro planeta … Juna rompió esa regla, solo quería saber como vivían los terrícolas y yo me quedé en nuestro santuario, cuando bajó era nuestro verdadero aspecto, y Balthimoor sabía que estaba en el planeta Tierra, pero como he dicho antes yo no lo recuerdo bien, no por que yo no estaba con ella, siempre hemos estado conectadas, he sentido sus emociones, al igual que yo lo que veo ella lo ve o al rebés

-eso quiere decir que no es verdad-dijo Suri

-puede ser verdad-dijo Bra-ellos dos-señalando a Goku y Chichi-estaban designados a estar el uno con el otro … pero él es un saiyan, siempre a sido un saiyan, se que algo pasó en la Tierra en ese tiempo, por que Juna encerró a Balthimoor y ella acabó con la existencia de la raza humana, como con la de la raza de los saiyan

-pero si tu has dicho que vosotras no podéis matar a los saiyan-dijo Gohan

-una vez que se rompió una regla por que no romper las demás -dijo Bra con una sonrisa

-si ella acabó con la vida de los terrícolas y las de los saiyan como que volvieron a renacer, sobre todo la existencia de los saiyans-dijo Trunks

-eso es muy sencillo-dijo Bra-ella creó las razas de todo el universo menos la de esos bárbaros-miró con desden a los dos saiyan puros-podía crearlos de nuevo … y sobre como aparecieron la raza saiyan, es simple, Balthimoor no murió estaba encerrado, y su poder es enorme, y él podía hacer otra vez a la raza saiyan-sonrió la niña-pero no lo hizo-y sabéis por que-la niña los miró uno a uno con una sonrisa-por que solo sobrevivió un saiyan

-que-fue lo que dijo Chichi-pero por que lo dejó con vida

-no lo se-dijo Bra-puede ser que sea verdad lo que dijo Suri sobre que Juna se enamoró y no pudo matarlo … pero gracias a eso la raza saiyan sobrevivió con un poco de ayuda de Balthimoor

-entonces las leyendas pueden ser ciertas-dijo Videl mas para si misma que para todos

-exacto -dijo Bra

-pero todo también puede ser una gran falsa-dijo Sharon que acababa de llegar, Chichi al verla se dirigió a ella para abrazarla para después separarse de ella

-se puede saber donde has ido?-dijo Chichi a su hija

-he ido a dar una vuelta-dijo Sharon

-cariño, debemos hablar-dijo Chichi y la niña la miró con seriedad

-a si-dijo Sharon-y de que quieres hablarme … de mi padre, de mis hermanos, aunque nunca entenderé como pudiste estar con un mono-sonrió con despreció y malicia, Vegeta como los demás saiyans menos Goku la miraron con enfado

-no quiero que hables de esa forma-dijo Chichi con seriedad

-no puedes hacer nada para que cambie de opinión respecto a los saiyans-dijo Sharon mirando a cada uno de los saiyans con desprecio -los saiyans son la raza mas despreciable que hay en el universo, seres que no tienen sentimientos y solo quieren matar y destruir para demostrar que son los mas fuertes, pero sinceramente me agrada la idea que ahora solo queden dos saiyans puros, y uno ni mas ni menos es el mismo príncipe de los saiyans

-mocosa, será mejor que calles tus comentarios-dijo Vegeta enfadado y poniéndose de pie para enfrentarla -por que yo podría hacerte desaparecer de la faz de la Tierra

-oh, si-dijo Sharon sonriendo con superioridad-mira como tiemblo príncipe … debo recordarte que yo siendo una niña de nueve años puedo vencer con facilidad al saiyan de clase baja, que es el mas fuerte de todos vosotros … aunque no os preocupéis no acabaré con vuestras patéticas vidas, solo por que no puedo mataros en este momento -girándose para mirar a Chichi y Bulma-pero a vosotras dos terrícolas, si que moriréis -las dos mujeres abrieron los ojos como platos por la sorpresa y el miedo por el tono de voz que utilizaba la niña de pelo moreno-yo puedo hacer desaparecer como volver hacer lo que creo

-las estás amenazando-gritó Trunks y Sharon le miró -por que si es a si no pienso permitir que las hagas daño

-y yo estoy con Trunks-gritó enfadado Gohan

-que es lo que te hicieron los saiyans para que estés tan enfadada con ellos, Sharon-dijo Videl

-ellos fueron creados por Balthimoor, eso ya lo sabíais-dijo Sharon como si nada y sin quitarle la mirada ahora a Goku -aunque uno en especial me hizo daño-esto último lo susurró pero fue oído por todos con claridad

-entonces es verdad-dijo Suri-cuando bajaste a la Tierra te enamoraste de un saiyan

-yo no sabía que era un saiyan-fue la respuesta de Sharon

-los terrícolas y los saiyans son parecidos físicamente a excepción que ellos tienen una cola-dijo Bra

-Balthimoor vendrá y dominará a ellos-dijo Sharon-y yo no podré hacer nada para que eso no pase

-por que no-dijo Suri

-por que no tengo todo mi poder-dijo Sharon-si fuera adulta sería diferente -suspiró de mala gana-como se pudo escapar cuando estos saiyan se unieron a ellas dos -mirando a Bra-ellas deben de ser castigadas

-por que crees que Balthimoor quiere matar a los dos saiyans puros-dijo Bra -a él no le habrá hecho nada de gracia

-la misma que a mi-dijo Sharon

-pero mira el lado bueno-dijo Bra-ellos tres no son malos-refiriéndose a Gohan, Trunks y Goten-el mayor, Gohan, eliminó a Célula, y los otros dos se fusionaron y lucharon contra Buu

-debe de ser su parte terrícola-dijo Sharon-ya que no encuentro otra explicación

-por que seamos saiyans no quiere decir que somos malos y queramos destruir todo-dijo Goku, Bra lo miró y Sharon le sonrió de medio lado ya que no le había dejado de mirar

-te tengo que recordar que tu amiguito el príncipe vino a la Tierra para destruirla-dijo Sharon-y eso incluía matar la raza humana

-pero él estaba a las ordenes de Frezzer-continuó Goku

-la raza de Frezzer también la cree yo-dijo Sharon-y sabes para que, para eliminar a los saiyans, pero prefirió no matar al príncipe como algunos otros, al igual que no se dio cuenta que una nave con un bebe salió de vuestro planeta natal, y que ese mismo bebe cuando fuera un adulto querría matarle, pero el que lo mató fue un medio saiyan, Trunks del futuro, algo que tenías de haber hecho tú, no lo crees Goku

-como sabes todo eso-dijo Goten sin entender

-cuando estamos en proceso de reencarnarnos podemos saber lo que pasa-dijo Bra con una sonrisa tranquila

-se puede saber que te pasa con Kakaroto-dijo Vegeta

-él fue el que me traicionó -dijo con odio Sharon

-Que!-dijeron las mujeres a la vez

-como que te traicionó-dijo Bulma

-yo sigo el linaje de ella-dijo Sharon señalando a Chichi-y cuando bajé a la Tierra yo tenía el aspecto de mi madre … ahora lo recuerdo todo, como si estuviera pasando ahora, cuando bajé a la Tierra me cambié de nombre

-y elegiste el nombre de Chichi-dijo Videl

-si-dijo Sharon-asta tú Goku te cambiaste de nombre, ya que yo sabía todos los nombres saiyans, entonces decidiste cambiarlo al de Goku, y los aceres de la vida ahora eres mi padre, no crees que es muy interesante Kakaroto, a mi no me engañaras como lo hiciste aquella vez, por que tú eres el peor de todos los saiyan, aunque cuando fuiste un bebe te dieras un golpe en la cabeza y olvidaras la misión de conquistar este planeta

-yo no soy esa persona-dijo Goku-y te puedo asegurar que yo en este momento no tengo ninguna intención de hacer daño a este planeta

-que pasaría si recuperaras tus raíces saiyan-dijo Sharon-tu verdadera memoria … crees que no harías daño a tus propios hijos, a tus amigos de toda la vida, a tu esposa que es la madre de tus hijos, sería digno de ver si harías daño a las personas que dices que quieres, eso si alguna vez has querido a alguien

-basta-gritó Goku-si yo como tu dices recuperara mi memoria que perdí con el golpe en la cabeza te puedo asegurar que no les haría daño … Balthimoor me dominó y nos les hice nada

-se ve que no sabes el concepto entre que te dominen la mente y tu verdadero ser-dijo Sharon-te lo explicaré … Balthimoor dominó tu sangre y poder dominarte y seguir sus ordenes en otras palabras su esclavo, y lo de tu memoria, eres tu mismo, lo que deberías de haber sido … aunque si me encuentro de buen humor puedo hacer que recuperes tu memoria verdadera, que recuerdes a lo que viniste de verdad a este planeta … pero no te preocupes no lo haré por el simple hecho que no quiero dar ventaja a Balthimoor

-Sharon-dijo Chichi-déjalo ya … te guste o no él es tu padre y pasa lo mismo con Bra y Vegeta

-además esta batalla no va entre vosotras y ellos-dijo Bulma señalando a Vegeta y Goku-si no con Balthimoor

-y seguramente eres la única que puede hacer algo en contra de ese Dios-dijo Videl

-Sharon-dijo Suri-no debes de ser tan resentida, eso no te llevará a nada bueno

-no confío en ellos dos-dijo Sharon

-entiendo que no confíes en ellos-dijo Suri-pero debedse estar concentrada en Balthimoor por que él quiere hacerte daño, y el juega con una gran ventaja-las dos niñas se miraron entre si y volvieron a mirar a la mujer de pelo castaño

-que quieres decir-dijeron Bra y Sharon a la vez

-pues que vosotras dos os guste o no sois unas niñas-dijo Suri -y él es un adulto, él tiene puntos a su favor

-en eso tiene razón-dijo Bra mirando a Sharon

-maldito Dios de pacotilla-dijo Sharon-a demás nosotras no tenemos todo nuestro poder

-si fuéramos adultas sería todo diferente-dijo Bra poniendo sus dedos en la barbilla pensando y Sharon hizo lo mismo, de repente las dos se miraron

-el Dios de quince generaciones -dijeron las dos niñas a la vez

-él puede ayudarnos a cambiar nuestra situación -dijo Bra

-en que os puede ayudar-dijo Gohan sin entender y preguntando lo que todos estaban pensando -en ser adultas en un periodo de tiempo-dijo Bra-a si tendremos nuestros poderes

-no perdamos tiempo-dijo Sharon-hagámosle una visita a ese Dios pervertido

-claro-dijo Bra dando su mano a Sharon y después las dos desaparecieron de la vista de todos

-soy la única piensa que esto es muy irreal-dijo Suri, ninguno contestó pero pensaban lo mismo

Continuará ………………………….

_Espero que os haya gustado, perdonar por las faltas de ortografía y gracias por todos los comentarios que he recibido y espero que me mandéis alguno mas que me anima a seguir con la historia _

**MILK GOKU forever **


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo 10

Las dos niñas llegaron al planeta supremo, las dos miraron para saber donde estaba el Dios de quince generaciones, lo vieron sentado debajo de un árbol ojeando un revista y de repente alzó la vista para mirar a las dos niñas, dejó la revista al lado para levantarse, y en ese momento apareció Xin que vio a las dos niñas con cara de sorpresa y se acercó a ellas

-como habéis llegado a este lugar-dijo Xin con seriedad-aquí se tiene que venir con invitación, simples mortales no pueden pisar tierra sagrada -Bra iba a contestar pero el Dios mas viejo se adelantó

-como se nota que eres joven-dijo el Dios de quince generaciones-ellas dos no son simples mortales -Xin abrió los ojos con sorpresa y el Dios viejo miró a las niñas-creía que no me haríais una visita … aunque es una pena que seáis unas niñas -Bra iba a contestar pero fue interrumpida por la niña de cabellos negros

-no has cambiado nada-dijo Sharon con seriedad-sigues igual de pervertido-haciendo una sonrisa-y no sirvió de nada que yo te encerrara en la espada Z -el viejo la miró con seriedad y Xin no comprendía nada -pero no hemos venido a discutir contigo … como Dios que eres queremos que nos vuelvas adultas por un periodo de tiempo y a si tendríamos nuestros poderes para acabar con Balthimoor

-alguien me puede decir que pasa-dijo Xin exaltado, Sharon y Bra le miraron con indiferencia

-como puede ser este tipo un Dios-dijo Bra, Xin se enfadó por el comentario

-se nota que tú eres hija de Vegeta-dijo indignado Xin

-te has reencarnado en un hijo de un saiyan-dijo el Dios viejo

-si-dijo Bra-pero yo no he sido la única-Dios viejo miró a Sharon

-tú también eres medio saiyan-Sharon afirmó con la cabeza -pero como ha podido ser eso-dijo el Dios viejo-se han rota las reglas vuestras

-Balthimoor estuvo a punto de dominarla-dijo Bra-por que lleva sangre saiyan

-ese Balthimoor-susurró el Dios de quince generaciones

-crees que podrías volvernos adulta por un periodo de tiempo?-preguntó Sharon

-me costará un poco de tiempo Juna-dijo el Dios viejo-Xin necesitaré tu ayuda

-un momento-dijo Xin con temblando-le has dicho Juna … ella es … no puede ser … entonces la otra niña es Esmeralda?

-si-dijo el Dios viejo

-nunca pensé que tendría ante mi al gran Juna y a Esmeralda-dijo Xin con alegría

-entonces podrías hacerlo?-dijo Sharon cambiando de tema

-si-dijo el Dios viejo-pero con ayuda de Xin

-entonces a que esperamos -dijo Bra

-sentaros -dijo el Dios de quince generaciones, las dos niñas obedecieron, Xin se sentó detrás de las niñas y el otro Dios delante de ellas

ºººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººººº

En la Corporación Capsula estaban callados sin saber que decir durante una hora

-creéis que cuando volvamos a ver a Bra y a Sharon sean adultas?-preguntó Suri

-no lo se-susurró Bulma

-la verdad es que no se que pensar -dijo Videl-y no se si cumplirá lo dicho Sharon sobre Chichi y Bulma -todos la miraron

-no permitiremos que eso pase-dijo Gohan

-tiene mucho resentimiento -susurró Goten-y no es por que sea saiyan y si no por la traición que la hizo

-hay que mirar desde el lado de ella-dijo Videl-si te enamoras de alguien y después ese alguien te traiciona solo para que su Dios pueda tener venganza … ese no es justo

-pero ese resentimiento lo lleve durante años no es bueno-dijo Goten

-tienes razón -dijo Videl

-no tenemos que centrarnos en esas mocosas-dijo Vegeta-si no en Balthimoor

-además a vosotros os puede dominar-dijo Bulma

-eso es lo que me llena de ira-dijo Vegeta

-es capaz de dominarnos para que él no tenga que hacer nada-dijo Trunks

-puede ser que no sea tan poderoso como quiera aparentar-dijo Goten con hilo de esperanza- por eso domina a los seres humanos y también a nosotros

-no creo que sea eso-dijo Gohan -Balthimoor tiene un gran poder … al igual que Sharon y Bra

-Sharon y Bra con facilidad podían derrotar a Goku-dijo Trunks

-este enemigo es invencible-dijo Goten

-vamos a morir todos-susurró Vegeta y todos le miraron-él es nuestros creador y si fuera querido nos fiera hecho desaparecer con tan solo pestañear, y si no lo ha hecho es por que quiere divertirse

-pero no entiendo el por que-dijo Goten

-por que Kakaroto y yo le hemos traicionado-dijo Vegeta

-pero ...

-por el simple hecho de estar con terrícolas y tener sentimientos hacia alguien que no sea nosotros mismos-dijo Vegeta cortando a su hijo

-tenemos que pelear aunque sea lo último que hagamos-dijo Goku poniéndose de pie-solo debemos encontrarlo -el saiyan de pelo alborotado se concentró para encontrar la energía de Balthimoor y después de unos segundos abrió los ojos por la sorpresa y viendo como Vegeta, Gohan, Trunks y Goten se ponían de pie con seriedad mirando detrás de las mujeres que estaban detrás de Goku, el saiyan puro mas joven se giró mirando donde miraban los demás, las mujeres no entendían asta que decidieron girarse para saber lo que miraban todos, cual fue la sorpresa de ellas que detrás de ellas estaba Balthimoor con una sonrisa arrogante y moviendo su cola asta que la puso en su cintura

-entonces peleando es como pensáis en vencerme -dijo Balthimoor-que gracia … vivir con seres tan inferiores no os hace pensar con claridad -las mujeres que estaban mas cerca de él dieron pasos hacia atrás para alejarse menos Chichi que se quedó en su lugar con enfado

-no pienso dejar que hagas daño a mi hija-gritó Chichi

-terrícola insignificante-dijo Balthimoor-por que crees que me acerqué a ti, para estar cerca de mi querida hermana menor

-ella no es tu hermana-dijo Chichi enfadada-antes lo sería pero ahora no lo es … y no pienso dejar que pongas tus manos en ninguno de mis hijos-la mujer con pelo negro se puso en posición de combate, los demás estaban en estado de Shock sin saber que hacer ni decir

-te estoy esperando terrícola-dijo Balthimoor con una media sonrisa, Chichi sin pensarlo lo empezó atacar, el Dios de los saiyan por los ataques de la mujer no se movía ni un centímetro, asta que la cogió del brazo y se le retorció poniéndoselo en la espalda, Chichi gritó de dolor y es cuando todos salieron del Shock

-Chichi-gritó Bulma

-mama-gritó Goten con rabia y se dirigió atacar a Balthimoor, este soltó a la mujer hacia delante, y en ese momento Goten le dio una patada al Dios haciendo que se estrellara contra la pared, Balthimoor salió de los escombros con enfado

- has tenido agallas niño-dijo el Dios de todos los saiyans-pero te digo que solo habido dos personas que han llegado a golpearme una ha sido Juna y la otra fue Kakaroto cuando me encerraron -Balthimoor desapareció y se puso al lado de Goten e inmediatamente le dio un puñetazo en la boca del estómago haciendo que el chico se retorciera de dolor luego Balthimoor le dio una patada haciendo que Goten se estrellara contra la pared dejándolo inconsciente

-Goten-gritó Trunks, Goku y Gohan, el mas joven de los tres se transformó en súper saiyan y se lanzó para atacar al Dios, pero todo lo que hacia Trunks era en vano ya que no lograba darle ningún golpe certero al Dios, Balthimoor cansado le lanzó una bola de energía al chico de cabellos lilas, que este no pudo esquivarla dejándolo inconsciente

-Trunks-gritó Bulma y Vegeta

-alguno mas quiere pelear -dijo Balthimoor, Gohan, Goku y Vegeta iban atacar al Dios pero fueron interrumpidos por una voz de mujer

-ellos tres no lo harán, lo hará ella-todos miraron en dirección a la voz, cual fue la sorpresa de todos que vieron dos mujeres jóvenes, una con pelo azulado y largo atado en una trenza y con una espada en la cintura y la otra con el pelo negro atado en una coleta alta, el Dios de los saiyan se puso serio -ahora habrá otra en la lista que habrá conseguido golpear a Balthimoor

-estás preparado Balthimoor-dijo con seriedad la mujer de pelo azulado atado en una trenza

-ese Dios del planeta supremo a conseguido haceros mayores-dijo Balthimoor -la verdad es que os veis mejor a si, Esmeralda y Juna-todos estaban sorprendidos

-son ellas-susurró Suri que estaba al lado del cuerpo mal herido de Chichi, ella solo miró a las dos chicas, Sharon con paso lento fue donde se encontraba su madre y Suri se agachó y puso su mano en el cuerpo de Chichi, inmediatamente un poder mágico apareció y curó a Chichi, esta se levantó sin dejar de mirar a su hija y esta hizo lo mismo

-Sharon cura a Goten y Trunks, ellos están mal-dijo Chichi con preocupación, la chica solo sonrió para mirar a Balthimoor

-no-dijo Sharon

-Que-dijo sorprendida Chichi

-pero por que-dijo Suri sin entender

-ellos dos tienen una parte saiyan-dijo Sharon-Balthimoor demuéstranos lo que sabes hacer con Esmeralda , la chica de cabellos azulados atado en una trenza desapareció apareciendo al momento en frente de Bathimoor empezando atacarle con una gran rapidez, el Dios solo esquivaba, los movimientos eran rápidos que las mujeres les costaba verlos, Gohan, Goku y Vegeta les costaba seguirlos asta que Bra sacó su espada para atacar pero Balthimoor detuvo el golpe con el brazo, esto hizo un fuerte golpe de energía que hizo que las mujeres volaran para chocarse contra la pared, los dos saiyans puros y Gohan les costó quedarse de pie, cosa que Sharon estaba como si nada, miró a los saiyans puros y a Gohan con superioridad y la pelea siguió haciendo un agujero en el techo, los dos que luchaban salieron para luchar en el cielo con mas comodidad, Sharon se dirigió donde estaban Goku, Gohan y Vegeta para ponerse en frente de ellos-es el momento que esto acabe-la chica cerró los ojos haciendo que su energía aumentara estiró sus brazos y hizo con sus manos un triangulo, los tres que estaban enfrente ella estaban paralizados-los saiyans deben de morir -dijo con veneno en la voz, el triangulo que hizo con las manos empezó a iluminarse asta que la energía salió de él

-no lo hagas Sharon-gritaron a la vez Chichi, Bulma y Videl, al escuchar este gritó Balthimoor miro al interior de la casa para luego mirar a Bra que esta sonreía maliciosamente

-entonces este era vuestro plan-dijo Balthimoor-se acabó el juego Esmeralda y con un rapido movimiento el Dios envió a Bra a varios kilómetros del lugar y después miró hacia donde estaban los saiyans y Sharon, esta sin miramientos expulsó la energía poderosa para acabar con la vida de ellos tres, hubo un choque violento que hizo destruir la casa de Bulma, cuando desapareció el humo solo estaban en el lugar y de pie Gohan, Vegeta y Goku, ellos miraron el lugar con asombro

-creía que íbamos a morir-dijo Gohan y los otros dos no dijeron nada sobre ese tema

-la Corporación Capsula está destruida-susurró Vegeta mas para si mismo que para los demás pero fue escuchado, de repente los tres abrieron los ojos con preocupación

-que ha pasado con Videl y las demás -dijo Gohan, sin pensarlo Vegeta y Goku corrieron donde estaba antes la Corporación Capsula y Gohan les siguió de cerca, los tres miraron todos los escombros para encontrar a las mujeres y a los dos chicos, Gohan buscando encontró un cuerpo pequeño sacó mas escombros y se dio cuenta que era su hija Pan, que para su sorpresa estaba encima de otro cuerpo que el de su esposa Videl, Ghan cogió los dos cuerpos y los alejó del lugar sabiendo que aún estaban con vida, rápidamente volvió al lugar y siguió buscando asta que encontró el cuerpo de Suri y lo puso al lado del cuerpo de su esposa, Gohan suspiró por que la mujer de cabellos castaños estaba viva pero muy mal herida y sin pensarlo volvió al lugar, Vegeta estaba desesperado no encontraba el cuerpo de su esposa ni el de su hijo asta que al fin encontró unos cabellos de color azul, el príncipe sonrió asta que vio que ese cuerpo era el de su esposa, cogió el cuerpo con cuidado sintiéndose aliviado por que la mujer estaba viva y lo puso con las otras mujeres, ahora solo tenía un pensamiento encontrar a su hijo y al otro mocoso, Goku por otra parte también estaba desesperado sentía que su hijo menor estaba vivo, pero la vida de Chichi estaba en peligro por eso decidió en buscar a la mujer de cabellos negros, lo primero que vio fue una mano, lo demás fue mas sencillo asta que pudo ver que un trozo de hierro estaba incrustado en el costado de la mujer pudo ver que esa mujer era Chichi y eso al saiyan de pelo alborotado lo desesperó, con cuidado sacó el trozo de metal del cuerpo de la mujer para luego cogerla en brazos y dejarla en un lugar seguro, cuando la puso en el suelo se arrodilló a su lado sintiendo que la mujer se moría

-Chichi eres fuerte-susurró Goku-vas a salir de esta -miró hacia donde estaba antes la Corporación Capsula y vio como su hijo mayor encontró el cuerpo de Trunks y Vegeta encontró el cuerpo de Goten, Goku volvió a mirar a Chichi con tristeza por que la que había quedado peor era su esposa, se inclinó al oído de ella para susurrarle-mi amor te pondrás bien, voy a ir por judías mágicas y te curaras y esto habrá sido una pesadilla -Goku se levantó y puso sus dedos en la frente

-no vallas tan rápido Goku-dijo una voz de mujer, el saiyan miró hacia la voz y Vegeta y Gohan hicieron lo mismo, y vieron a Bra y Sharon delante de él, por una vez en su vida sintió ira al igual que Gohan

-por que no tiene que ir, Bra-dijo Gohan con enfado-esto lo habéis causado vosotras

-mejor que no vallas a buscar las judías mágicas, papa-dijo Sharon con una sonrisa, Goku estaba enfadado pero vio en ese sonrisa que era sincera -nosotras les podemos curar mas rápido, Sharon se acercó al cuerpo de su madre y le hizo lo mismo que antes, Chichi dio una respiración profunda y abrió los ojos y se sentó mirando alrededor, Goku sin pensarlo abrazó a la mujer

-que ha pasado-susurró Chichi, Bra y Sharon fueron donde estaban los demás heridos y curaron a las demás mujeres, Goku ayudó a Chichi a levantarse y fueron donde estaban los demás, Bulma y las demás mujeres se levantaron y miraron alrededor asta que la mujer de pelo azul miró donde antes estaba su casa

-que le ha pasado a mi casa -gritó Bulma con lágrimas en los ojos, Bra y Sharon se miraron

-debéis de curar a Goten y Trunks-dijo Gohan con seriedad

-por que debería de hacerlo-dijo Sharon

-lo haré yo-dijo Bra-uno de ellos es mi hermano, y el otro será mi futuro esposo y padre de mis hijos-y Bra se dirigió donde estaban los dos chicos, al escuchar esto se quedaron sin saber que decir y Suri empezó a reír -estoy segura cuando Goten me vea se enamorará de mi al momento además con mi nuevo poder será mucho mas fácil-y la chica empezó a curarlos

-nuevo poder-dijo Videl

-sueñas despierta-dijo Sharon y la chica la miró enfadada-te recuerdo que esta apariencia no la tendremos siempre, volveremos a ser niñas cuando Balthimoor desaparezca … y su nuevo poder, como decirlo es la Diosa podríamos decir de la lujuria

-ya lo se, pero tendré tiempo suficiente para estar con mi querido Goten a solas-dijo Bra viendo como los chicos abrían los ojos, Trunks y Goten se sorprendieron a ver a una chica que no conocían y se levantaron al instante

-quien es ella-dijo Trunks, Goten solo la miraba

-es difícil de explicar -dijo Suri, Bra se acercó a Goten sensualmente y Sharon en ese momento la cogió del brazo y la alejó de chico

-déjalo en paz-dijo Sharon-nunca cambiarás

-que pasó con Balthimoor-dijo Goten sin dejar de mirar a Bra y sonriéndola

-también nos gustaría saber a nosotros-dijo Gohan

-era un plan-dijo Sharon sin dejar de mirar a Bra y Goten que estos a distancia se sonreían y la chica negó con la cabeza y miró a Gohan

-un plan-dijo Gohan

-Bra tenía que distraerlo y yo tenía que ataros -dijo Sharon-sabiendo que Balthimoor os protegería

-pero por que nos quiere proteger-dijo Gohan

-por que es él el que tiene que acabar con la vida de los saiyans -dijo Sharon volvió a mirar a Bra para darla un codazo-quieres dejar de hacer eso

-pero si no estoy haciendo nada-dijo Bra indignada

-has dicho Bra -dijo Trunks-pero donde está?-mirando a todos los lados

-hermanito que gracioso que eres-dijo Bra, Trunks la miró con sorpresa y Goten también se sorprendió

-tu eres Bra-dijo Goten

-si la misma-dijo Bra

-y tu eres Sharon-dijo Trunks

-si-dijo la chica de pelo negro con coleta

-ahora que soy mayor si querrás algo conmigo Goten-dijo Bra

-que-dijo Goten asustado por la chica que se le acercaba peligrosamente

-una vez me dijiste que cuando sea mayor que sería tu novia-dijo Bra muy cerca de Goten

-nunca pensé que crecerías tan pronto-dijo Goten

-tengo tantas ganas que me enseñes las cosas que hacen los adultos en la intimidad-dijo Bra

-pero si ya lo sabes-dijo Sharon-o te tengo que recordar que eres la Diosa de la lujuria … con una mirada puedes llevar a hombre o mujer a la intimidad como tu dices

-estás acabando con el romanticismo que teníamos-dijo Bra enfadada y mirando a Sharon

-yo no pienso permitir que ocurra nada de eso-dijo Vegeta enfadado y Goten se puso al lado del príncipe

-yo opino igual-dijo Goten

-eso ya lo veremos Goten-dijo con una sonrisa seductora Bra

-y ahora a donde viviremos-dijo Bulma con tristeza y con lágrimas en los ojos

-podéis venir a la montaña Paoz-dijo Goku

-por mi está bien-dijo con felicidad Bra-a si estaré muy cerca de mi querido Goten … ah me pido dormir con Goten

-que-gritó Goten y miró a Vegeta-di algo Vegeta

-cuando a esa mocosa se le mete algo en la cabeza asta que no lo consigue no para, es como su madre -dijo Vegeta

-pues entonces arreglado-dijo Goku

-genial-dijo Suri-tengo muchas ganas de saber como es tu casa … me pido dormir con Goku-todos la miraron y Chichi la pellizco en el brazo y ella gritó de dolor-por que hiciste eso

-por que tu tienes tu casa-dijo Chichi

-Chichi vas a venir tu también-dijo Bulma

-claro-dijo Sharon antes de que su madre contestara -tengo que conocer el sitio donde vive mi padre y mis hermanos … además es mejor que estemos juntos por que si no Balthimoor tendría un punto a favor y eso no quiero que pase

-pues entonces vamos a casa de mi adorado Goten-dijo Bra empezando a volar y después voló a toda velocidad

-la verdad es que no me siento muy cómodo-dijo Goten

-te tendrás que aguantar-dijo Trunks-además en cualquier momento volverá a ser una niña pequeña

-en eso le dio la razón a Trunks-dijo Sharon-empezando a volar y todos comenzaron a levitar menos Chichi, Bulma y Suri

-no es por nada pero no sabemos volar y no tenemos ningún método de transporte-dijo Bulma, Vegeta resignado fue donde Bulma y la agarró por la cintura y los dos se fueron

-yo te llevaré a ti Suri-dijo Trunks agarrando a la mujer de pelo castaño y el chico empezó a volar

-vamos Chichi-dijo Goku, la mujer no dijo nada y se agarró a Goku y todos se fueron a la montaña Paoz

Continuará ………………..

**Nota autora: **_Antes de nada perdonar la tardanza he tenido algún problema para poner la actualización en estos días ... espero que os haya gustado este capítulo _

**MILK GOKU forever **


	11. Chapter 11

Perdonar por la tardanza ... en este capítulo no hay nada de acción ... perdonar si hay alguna falta de ortografía

Capitulo 11

Todos estaban en la casa de Goku, Sharon miraba todo el lugar con asombro por que nunca había estado en la montaña Paoz

-me encanta este lugar-dijo Sharon con gran felicidad y acercándose a Chichi-podemos quedarnos en este lugar para siempre

-pues no se que decir-dijo Chichi mirando a todos para que la ayudaran

-solo tienes que decir que si-dijo Sharon y Bra se acercó a Goten y Trunks que estaban sentados en el sofá y después se sentó en medio de los dos

-Goten estás contento que yo me quede a vivir por una temporada contigo?-dijo Bra mirando los ojos del chico moreno y empezándola a brillar los ojos de color oro y a Goten le empezó a brillar también-cuando durmamos juntos seguro que no lo pasaremos muy bien los dos a solas-todos miraron a la pareja sin entender ya que Goten parecía agradarle la situación, Sharon al ver esto se puso delante de los dos chicos

-seguro que si-susurró Goten y en ese momento Sharon agarró el brazo de Bra para levantarla del sofá

-pero que haces-dijo indignada Bra

-que ha pasado-dijo Goten sin entender y miró a las dos chicas

-no utilices esos poderes con él-dijo enfadada Sharon

-pero, por que-dijo Bra con inocencia

-si de verdad te gusta Goten lo que tienes que hacer es conquistarlo sin magia, hazlo como lo hace cualquier ser humano -dijo Sharon-por que si no te arrepentirás

-de acuerdo-dijo Bra y miró a Goten que este se asustó por que la chica se volvió a sentar donde antes y acercándose a él peligrosamente-Goten dime lo que hacen la chica para que el chico de su vida se enamore de ella

-que -dijo Goten y miró a Trunks que este se levantó -Trunks échame una mano

-seguro que tú sabes salir de esta don Juan -dijo Trunks con una sonrisa y dejando a Bra y Goten solos en el sofá-vamos Sharon, dejemos a los tortolitos solos -la otra chica se fue donde los adultos

-Goten-dijo Bra-no te gusto-diciéndolo con tristeza

-bueno-dijo Goten-eres muy bonita pero es que eres una niña, aunque ahora no lo eres y volverás ha serlo

-pero tu me dijiste que cuando fuera mayor serías mi novio-dijo Bra

-si -dijo Goten-lo recuerdo, pero lo que pasa que tú eres mayor por que han hecho magia … cuando seas mayor de verdad volveremos hablar sobre este tema, vale

-de acuerdo-dijo Bra con tristeza, Goten suspiró y se dirigió donde estaban los demás

-muchas gracias Trunks por tu ayuda, eres un gran amigo-dijo Goten de mala gana

-de nada Goten-dijo Trunks con una sonrisa burlona

-y ahora que vamos hacer-dijo Bulma-tenemos que hacer algo para que Balthimoor no haga nada malo

-lucharemos contra él -dijo Vegeta con seriedad-y yo acabaré con su existencia

-creo que lo tienes muy difícil-dijo Sharon

-los poderes que tenéis vosotros son insignificantes-dijo Bra con una sonrisa burlona y había ido donde estaban todos reunidos, y Sharon sonrió de la misma forma, Vegeta se enfadó

-si vosotras sois tan fuertes por que no acabáis con ese Dios -dijo Suri y las dos chicas mas jóvenes la miraron-mejor dicho, por que no habéis acabado con él ya

-por que se acabaría la diversión-dijo Sharon -es divertido pelear con mi querido hermano mayor

-divertido-susurró Chichi y luego gritó-como que dices que es divertido, esto no es ningún juego, si vosotras podéis acabar con ese Dios debéis eliminarlo

-sinceramente, nos encantaría-dijo Sharon-pero yo no puedo matarlo

-por que no-dijo Gohan sin entender

-por el simple motivo que yo soy una Diosa y Balthimoor también es un Dios -dijo Sharon mirando a todos que tenían caras de no entender

-un Dios no puede matar a otro Dios-dijo Bra para luego mirar a Sharon -no puedo creer que esos dos Dioses que hay en planeta supremo no les haya dicho nada

-ves, como hice bien en encerrarlo en la espada Z -dijo Sharon-ese maldito viejo pervertido

-tú le encerraste el la espada Z-dijo Gohan

-la pregunta es, quien lo liberó-dijo Sharon pensativa y Gohan se puso pálido

-Xin y Kibito no tenían pinta de mover la espada -dijo Bra pensativa -después se fusionaron, y tampoco les veo con fuerza para sacarla

-la espada tenía de haber sido movida por un Dios-dijo Sharon

-y un Dios no ha sido-siguió Bra -yo diría un que ha sido un saiyan

-o el mismo pequeño Buu -dijo Sharon

-menos mal que dormíamos cuando apareció por primera vez-dijo Bra con una sonrisa divertida y Sharon afirmó con la cabeza -pero seguro quien sacó la espada y liberó al Dios de quince generaciones fue un saiyan

-como unos Dioses permiten que un saiyan pise tierra sagrada-dijo Sharon mirando a los dos saiyans puros

-yo no lo hice-dijo Goku

-me importa muy poco quien sacara esa espada-dijo Vegeta como si nada y Sharon miró con seriedad a Trunks, luego a Goten y por último a Gohan, al mirar a este abrió los ojos como platos y se acercó a él, Gohan sonrió con una sonrisa nerviosa y todos le miraron

-se ve que como recompensa sacó tus poderes ocultos-dijo Sharon cerca de la cara de Gohan-pero no valió la pena, no eliminaste a ese monstruo-mirando a Goten y Trunks-ya que ellos fueron absorbidos …-acercándose a los dos chicos mas jóvenes-vosotros dos os fusionasteis, que tipo de fusión, la de ese baile-contestándose ella misma-ese baile es muy ridículo-riéndose y los dos chicos se enfadaron

-para tu información éramos unos niños-dijo Trunks

-y no tuvimos mas remedio-siguió Goten

-de acuerdo-parando de reírse Sharon-pero gracias a eso Buu no pudo utilizar vuestros poderes -miró de reojo a Vegeta y Goku-aunque vosotros también os fusionaste -los dos saiyans puros se sorprendieron ya que no se lo había dicho a nadie-como os separasteis

-utilizaron los pendientes mágicos de los Dioses-dijo Bra sorprendida-esa fusión es permanente … como lograsteis separaros … eso no lo hace ni los Dioses

-eso es para que sepáis que somos mas poderosos que unos Dioses-dijo Vegeta con superioridad

-vosotros dos estuvisteis fusionados-dijo Bulma-por que no me dijisteis nada

-por que Vegeta me dijo que no ….

-no lo preguntaste mujer-dijo Vegeta enfadado y cortando a Goku-además no te incumbe

-y como habéis sabido todo eso-dijo Videl, las dos chicas la miraron

-somos Diosas-dijeron las dos a la vez

-a parte que podemos leer la mente-dijo Bra -y si nos concentramos también podemos saber lo que ocurre en otros planetas

-de veras-dijo Videl sorprendida

-eso es genial-dijo Suri llena de felicidad-Chichi, cuando acabe todo esto podríamos entrevistarlas, seguro que nos ascienden

-no vamos a entrevistarlas-dijo Chichi de mala gana

-cuando acabe esto, volveremos a ser niñas-dijo Sharon

-si-dijo con tristeza Bra-y mi querido Goten me verá como una niña pequeña -empezándola a brillar los ojos para comenzar a llorar-no es justo

-estoy segura que algún día crecerás-dijo Sharon-y Goten se fijará en ti, seréis novios, os casaréis, y tendréis un montón de niños, que no pararan de gritar y a mi como tía que soy me desesperaran y los mataré

-no te permitiré que hagas eso a mis futuros hijos-dijo Bra enfadada

-si yo mato a uno, tu solo tienes que hacer otro-dijo Sharon guiñando un ojo a Bra, que esta se sonrojó y puso sus manos en la mejilla símbolo de vergüenza

-de acuerdo, puedes matar a todos los que quieras-dijo Bra sonrojada y todos cayeron al suelo estilo anime -a si podremos hacer muchos hijos

-deja de soñar-dijo Sharon en un susurro

-en estos momentos quiero suicidarme-susurró Goten con lágrimas en los ojos-como puede pensar a si, de sus futuros hijos

-Goten-dijo Trunks en un susurro -parece que te estás creyendo lo que está diciendo, seguro que en un futuro ni se acordará de ti

-que!-dijo Goten para que solo le escuchara su mejor amigo-no ves lo atractiva, sexy, hermosa que será Bra

-te recuerdo que estás hablando de mi hermana-dijo Trunks enfadado y cogiendo a su amigo por el cuello de la camiseta y sacudiéndolo, todos al ver esto los miraron sin entender que pasaba, y Trunks se dio cuenta y lo soltó -son cosas nuestras

-eres un chico muy agresivo, Trunks-dijo Goten-a si no encontrarás a una novia para casarte -el chico de cabellos lila lo miró con enfado y sonrojado

-será mejor que contacte con Balthimoor-dijo Sharon

-por que?-dijo Suri

-para que venga, y acabemos con esto de una buena vez-dijo con seriedad Sharon y miró a Bra

-estoy contigo

-si vais a pelear, que sea lejos de la casa-dijo Chichi-solo faltaría que acabarais destruyéndola

-claro-dijo Bra y Goku se acercó a Chichi

-Chichi-dijo Goku en un susurro-debemos de hablar -la mujer de pelo corto negro lo miró

-de acuerdo-dijo Chichi con un suspiro

Continuará ….

Espero que os haya gustado el capítulo, espero recibir algún comentario y gracias por los que me habéis enviado

MILK GOKU forever


End file.
